MY APPA-MY SON
by Oh Noona
Summary: Ayah muda tampan mempesona mapan dengan satu putranya. Remaja laki-laki tampan yang baru menginjak tahun pertama Menengah atas. Park Chanyeol Seorang Single-Dad bersama anak laki-lakinya Park Sehun. ChanBaekHun &ather. RE-PUBLISH EXOYAA's STORY.
1. Chapter 1

_MY APPA - MY SON_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The story belongs to EXOYAA_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _**He is My best dad I've ever had and the one that I really love " _Sehun**_

" _**He is My everything. My precious " _Chanyeol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Paris_

 _12_ _th_ _April 1999_

Suara tangisan seorang bayi laki-laki yang belum genap berusia 24 jam dalam gendongan hangat seorang pria muda menggema di dalam ruangan kecil dengan pencahayaannya yang temaram. Pria itu, Ayah dari bayi laki-laki itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tersenyum pedih ke arah sang bayi sembari mencium lembut kening makhluk kecil dalam rengkuhan nya.

" Maafkan Appa sayang…"

Tes…

" Maafkan Appa… "

.

.

.

 _Seoul 2014,_

 _15_ _th_ _years later_

 _._

" Appa mengapa lama sekali?! Palliwa! "

Teriakan melengking lolos dari bibir tipis remaja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang nyaris menyamai lemari pakaian di kamarnya, terdengar lantang di seluruh penjuru ruangan apartment tersebut. Sehun – remaja itu – dengan seragam siswa Senior High School-nya, rambut blonde yang di tata asal, kulit putih nyaris pucat, mata sipit dengan tatapan tajam serta wajah khas minim expresi miliknya, berjalan gontai kearah sebuah rak sepatu yang berada tak jauh dari sisi kanan dapur. Memilih salah satu dari beberapa koleksi sepatunya kemudian memakainya serampangan dan kembali bertriak-triak brutal memanggil Ayahnya yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri sedari tadi setelah hampir 10menit ia menuggu tanpa kepastian. Pasalnya ini adalah hari pertamanya di SHS, ia tak ingin terlambat karena ulah sang Ayah, yah seperti saat pertama mengikuti orientasi siswa dulu.

Sehun memicingkan sudut matanya, jujurnya Sehun sangat malas mengingatnya.

Tapi…

Saat itu Sehun lupa mengatur alarm di kamar miliknya karena kelelahan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk esok hari, buruknya dan sialnya Ayahnya pun juga terlambat bangun karena insiden yang sama. Lupa mengatur alarm. Mereka tak akan pernah bangun selamanya dan akan menjadi pangeran tidur tanpa benda berbentuk bulat dengan bunyi nyaring itu ngomong-ngomong. Mereka adalah pasangan Ayah-anak yang sangat kompak, percayalah. Namun bagi Sehun kekompakannya dengan sang Ayah sama saja dengan malapetaka, entahlah. Alhasil karena kejadian tersebut Sehun pun benar-benar terlambat di hari pertamanya, beruntung ketampanan –Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya- dan kekuasaan sang Ayah mempermudah segalannya. Walau begitu Sehun pikir itu sangat memalukan karena harus di tatap oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, yea walaupun ia tau ia tak akan pernah mendapat masalah berararti dari pihak sekolah tapi tetap saja Sehun berfikir itu sungguh sangat memalukan dan Sehun benci itu. Dan yang terburuk –menurut Sehun- ia tetap akan mendapat sebuah hukuman special,dari seseorang. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun kapok dan enggan mengulanginya.

.

.

.

" Hunie! Kau lihat dasi Appa yang bermotif garis berwarna biru tua, tidak ? "

Teriakan Chanyeol, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ayah sematawayang Sehun, terdengar dari arah kamarnya membuat Sehun reflek menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya jengah, ia bosan. Selalu saja seperti ini, pikir Sehun kalut.

Pernah dulu saat Sehun akan menghadiri acara kelulusan JHS-nya kejadian serupa pun pernah terjadi. Saat itu Sehun yang telah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat di kagetkan oleh ulah sang Ayah yang sedang menungging-nungging aneh di bawah kolong meja makan di dekat dapur sambil menggapai-gapai sesuatu, entah apa itu. Yang pasti Sehun berfikir Ayahnya tampak bodoh dengan posisi seperti itu. Sehun yang kebingungan melihat tingkah sang Ayah pun menghampirinya.

" Appa! Apa yang sedang Appa lakukan? Mengapa tak bersiap? Sebentar lagi acaranya di mulai " Sehun menghentak-hentak emosi.

Namun…

 _DUAAGGH! ! !_

Sehun mundur selangkah dan membekap mulutnya.

Chanyeol yang terkejut karena suara tiba-tiba dari Sehun langsung berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, namun karena terburu-buru dan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di bawah kolong meja makan, alhasil kepala berharga Chanyeol dengan sukses terpentok oleh meja. Dan menimbulkan suara alami hasil dari kolaborasi kepalanya dan kaki meja makan. Beruntung ia tidak gagar otak, pikir Chanyeol.

Konyol.

" Sshhhh.. Appo" Chanyeol mendesis pelan merasakan denyutan di ujung kepalanya.

" Ahh hunie Ottkhae? Sepatu yang akan Appa gunakan hari ini sepertinya berada di bawah kolong meja " Chanyeol berkata dengan expresi polos ala kebapak'an.

Sehun yang mendengar itu memandang Ayahnya dengan wajah datarnya.

Apa! Kolong meja?

Asdfghjk!l yang benar saja.

Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini, pikiran Sehun meronta miris. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sehun tetap membantu sang Ayah mencari keberadaan sepatunya yang entah berada di mana. Dan tak berapa lama, setelah mengelilingi setiap sudut apartment Sehunpun menemukan sepatu itu tergeletak polos tak berdaya di belakang mesin cuci dan bukan berada di bawah kolong meja makan seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Entah apa yang Ayahnya liat di bawah kolong meja tadi, Sehun tak bisa berfikir lebih.

.

.

.

Sehun memutar balik tubuhnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" Sudahlah Appa gunakan yang lain saja, aku sedang tidak ada waktu mengelilingi semua ruangan ini hanya untuk mencari benda itu. Ini sudah sangat terlambat Appa. Jebal! " balas Sehun frustasi, sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar Ayahnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar miliknya.

" Tapi Sehunie Appa memakai kemeja biru hari ini, tidak mungkin Appa memakai dasi yang berwarna kuning seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Appa menjadi bahan lelucon klien dan seluruh karyawan Appa dikantor dan itu sungguh tidak lucu, kau tega pada Appa begitu? " protes Chanyeol terlalu mendramatisir kepada Sehun, seraya menempelkan dasi berwarna kuning cerah kearah dada bidangnya lalu menghadap kecermin. Setelahnya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu kamar miliknya dengan posisi kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan menyilangkan kaki kananya pada kaki kiri serta menatap enggan kearahnya.

Sehun lelah sekali.

" Ayolah Appa, kau bahkan memiliki lemari mu sendiri untuk menyimpan semua koleksi dasi-dasi mu itu, tapi kau bertingkah seolah-olah hanya dasi itu yang kau miliki "

Sehun menarik nafas pelan lalu menghempaskannya ke udara secara kasar sehingga beberapa helai rambut yang menjutai di keningnya sedikit terangkat dan menyibak. Kemudian remaja laki-laki itu berjalan kearah pojok kamar yang ternyata jika di perhatikan secara seksama terdapat sebuah gagang pintu berwarna silver disana. Memang tak terlalu tampak jika hanya dilihat sekilas karena warna coklat kayu pintu tersebut, yang menyatu dengan dinding kamar yang juga berwarna senada. Sehun membuka pintu tersebut dengan tak sabaran dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lebar tak lebih dari tiga meter dengan banyak pintu di setiap sisinya, mungkin sekitar sembilan pintu jika di hitung dari keseluruhan pintu yang terdapat di semua sisi serta terdapat sebuah cermin di setiap pintunya. Kasat mata ruangan ini tampak seperti practice room yang berukuran sangat mini. Sehun lalu membuka salah satu dari pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah gantungan dasi-dasi resmi tertata rapi sesuai warna, namun ada beberapa juga yang tertata sesuai motif. Ini adalah lemari –atau kamar mini- khusus untuk pakaian kerja Chanyeol. Setelahnya Sehun menarik secara asal salah satu dari dasi-dasi tersebut dan menyerahkan kepada sang Ayah. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya namun tetap menerima dasi itu kemudian memakainya dengan menghadap Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya melipatkan kedua lengannya sambil terus memperhatikan Ayahnya terkadang ikut membenarkan lipatanya. Sesudahnya Chanyeol menghadap kearah cermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Lalu kembali menoleh, menatap Sehun lalu kembali menghadap cermin dan tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga seperti biasa sesudahnya.

" Ahh.. ini tidak terlalu buruk, berwarna hitam dan bermotif kotak-kotak. Selera mu baik Sehunie, kajja kita berangkat kau bisa terlambat nanti " Ucap Chanyeol enteng seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil jas-nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamaranya.

Namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti sesaat menatap Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga sepatunya, seakan tersadar ada sesuatu yang salah dengan berlebihannya Chanyeol melotot membuat netra bulatnya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat saja, tatapan horror Ayahnya membuat Sehun menukik kan kedua alisnya.

" Sehuna! Ada apa dengan seragam mu itu heh? " Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk seragam Sehun.

" Mwol? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan seragam ku " Tanya Sehun balik dan melihat keadaan seragamnya namun Sehun hanya menatap bingung seragamnya lalu memberikan kedipan polos pada Ayahnya.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang lalu meletakkan tasnya ke lantai yang sebelumnya sudah ia jinjing.

" Dasi mu kau kemanakan?! Mengapa tak kau pakai? Almamater sekolah milik mu itu, mengapa hanya kau sampirkan di bahu! Dan itu apa-apaan dengan kemeja mu mengapa kau gulung-gulung dan tak kau masukkan kedalam celana mu seperti itu! Kau akan pergi kesekolah atau ingin menjadi berandalan Park Sehun! "

Chanyeol bersungut-sungut meneriaki anaknya.

" Dasi ku ada di tas Appa dan ini sudah sangat terlambat karena Appa, nanti saja akan aku pakai setelah sam- "

" CK! " Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Ayahnya berdecak keras.

Bahkan Sehun belum berniat untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu merampas paksa tas milik Sehun mencari dasi dan juga menarik almamater yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kanan anaknya dengan tidak sabaran. Tanpa banyak kata, memasangkan dasi, merapikan kemeja dan memakaikan almamater Sehun, terakhir Chanyeol menyisir rambut Sehun dengan jemarinya. Kini Sehun nampak lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri tak banyak membantah atau memberontak karena percuma saja melawan Ayahnya yang keras kepala, sama sepertinya.

" Begini lebih baik, kau jadi semakin tampan seperti Appa " ucap Chanyeol dengan bangganya sembari menguap-usap bagian bahu pada almamater yang sudah Sehun kenakan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mencibir, malas menanggapi tingkah sang Ayah yang kelewat absurd di pagi hari ini. Tak lama ia berjalan keluar apartment terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Ayahnya sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol yang sadar Sehun akan menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkanya terlebih dahulu, segera berteriak memanggil anaknya.

" Yak! Anak nakal! Apa kau sudah berpamitan kepada Umma mu? Mengapa meninggalkan Appa seperti itu! "

Teriakan Ayahnya menghentikan langkah anak laki-laki tampan itu.

" Sudah Appa dan aku tidak meninggalkan Appa, tenanglah "

" Ya sudah, tunggu ya. Appa akan berpamitan sebentar dan tunggu saja Appa di dalam mobil, ini kuncinya tangkap "

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya. Dan…

 _Hap!_

Sehun menangkap kunci mobil yang di lempar Chanyeol dengan sangat baik.

" Yehet~ cepat ya Appa" Kemudian berlalu menuju basement sambil bersiul-siul kecil serta sesekali melempar kunci mobilnya ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali.

.

.

.

" Annyeong Yeobeo. Bagaimana pagi mu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Exoyaa Dia udah ga pernah bisa buka ffn sama kek gw bedanya gw masih bisa/sempet buka ffn buat update walaupun ga pernah baca ff lain. Sibuk katanya Blank juga katanya. Dan terus katanya mau di hapus, ya gw ambil aja. Gw suka banget kalo udah ChanHun jadi Bapak-Anak. Katanya gw lanjutin gpp di rubah juga gpp. Ya udah. Mungkin juga endingnya akan gw yang nentuin._

 _Please respon jika mau dan akan gw lanjut._

 _Tengkyuuu~~_

 _Gw orangnya doyan tidur kalo uda capek ato sibuk dikit terus ada waktu luang gw pasti bakal tidur ngebo. Dan itu yang menyebabkan gw suka lama update btw._

 _Bhak!_


	2. Chapter 2

23 page. Tolong dong teman-teman apresiasinya sedikit.

Bisa engk? Jangan sekedar like follow.

Atau gw discontinued? Sumpah gw mau biarin Exoyaa buang ini ga rela banget. Tapi kalo kalian gitu ya gimana?

BTW terimakasih yang sudah merespon, kecepatan gw dalam update tergantung ente-ente.

Lafyah~

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _My Appa – My Son_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau lihat! bahkan hanya kau yang berada di sini, hanya kau yang terjebak di tempat sialan ini. Aku sudah katakan pada mu untuk tidak 'pergi' hari ini, untuk berhenti. Tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan ku! Jeweler To The Stars adalah hal terburuk Park Chanyeol, kau bodoh atau apa hah! Aku membenci mu. Hikss…Aku sungguh membenci mu… "_

 _Wanita muda nan cantik yang tengah mengandung besar itu bertriak, menangis tak karuan dengan tangan kanannya yang terus menunjuk-nunjuk kearah kaca di hadapanya dengan raut kemarahan yang tak terbendung. Sementara sebelah tangan kirinya yang bergetar itu, ia gunakan untuk menggenggam gagang telephone dengan erat. Iris hitamnya terus menatap tajam wajah di balik kaca pembatas transparan di depannya, di dalam ruangan yang tak begitu luas tersebut. Sedangkan sang pria di balik kaca yang merupakan lawan bicara dari wanita itu hanya mampu tertunduk, diam dengan gusar sembari memegang kuat gagang telephone di tangan kirinya hingga buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih pucat._

 _Sadar di dalam kepalanya, jika semua kekacauan ini di mulai karenannya. Ia bungkam._

" _Jika seperti ini aku harus bagaimana! Kau terkena denda yang tidak sedikit dan hukuman cell minimal 10tahun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku ingin kembali ke Korea lalu bagaimana dengan mu! Bagaimana dengan bayi ini jika ia lahir. Dua minggu lagi... dua minggu, tapi kau mengacaukan semuannya hikss… demi Tuhan, Katakan sesuatu aku harus bagaimana aaaaa! hikss…. "_

 _Dia masih diam, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menenangkan wanita di hadapannya ini? Rasanya semua tertutup kabut hitam di dalam kepalanya, seperti tak mampu untuk berfikir dan menemukan ungkapan terbaik. Membisu tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun isi kepalanya terasa kacau ketika hanya teriakan dan tangisan pilu yang ia dengar, ketika hanya ada raut kecewa dan marah yang ia lihat._

" _Maaf..Maaf"_

 _Lirihnya di akhir._

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju ke sisi ranjang di kamarnya. Ia mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya lalu menyentuh bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Pria itu mengusap foto di tangannya sambil memandanginya sejenak, mata bulat itu berembun samar. Namun bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum tipis.

" Annyeong... Bagaimana pagi mu?"

Chanyeol terus saja mengusap-usap permukaan foto yang menampakan visual seorang wanita mungil yang wajahnya nyaris menyerupai Sehun, putranya itu. Wanita dalam bingkai foto tersebut duduk di atas sebuah kursi tua berwarana coklat gelap. Mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan selutut dan tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, menunjukkan wajah orientalnya mata sipit tanpa double eyelid dan eye smile yang cantik serta bibir pink alami yang ia miliki.

" Apakah kau melihat ku dari atas sana? Melihat Sehun? Sehun sudah besar sekarang dan dia begitu mirip dengan mu sayang. Dia tampan. Sedih sekali kau tak bisa melihatnya dari dekat " Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyumnya di tengah-tengah sebuah perasaan yang seperti akan tumpah.

" Kau selalu berada di sampingnya, mengawasinya menjaganya kan? Iya kan? Iya aku tau itu. Aku tau " Chanyeol berbicara dengan bingkai foto seseorang yang merupakan mendiang istrinya yang telah tiada tersebut layaknya berbicara dengan manusia nyata.

Chanyeol bahkan mengubah ekspresinya beberapa kali.

" Apa kau merindukan ku, seperti aku merinduka mu setiap hari? Merindukan Sehunie kita? Apa kau merasa senang? Apa kau bahagia eum? Kau pasti bahagia, aku tau kau bahagia di sana"

Ulasan senyum di sudut bibirnya tak pernah lekang walau kini rembesan bening mencul perlahan di sudut matanya.

Banyak hal di kepala Chanyeol yang ingin ia sampaikan dan ungkapkan pada sang istri. Chanyeol fikir terlalu banyak hingga terlalu sulit untuk mengatakannya, terlalu membingungkan untuk memulainya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa sedikit berbicara dan banyak menangis ketika ia menatap foto itu. Selalu begitu dan seperti itu. Terlalu sesak ketika kau begitu merindukan sosoknya tapi kau hanya mampu menatap fotonya,mengenangnya atau hanya sekedar membayangkannya. Tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Terlalu perih ketika kau berfiki bahwa dirimulah yang menyebabkan sosoknya tak lagi berada di sisimu, bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan takdir itu datang.

Sudah selama ini dan semua masih terasa terlalu menyedihkan bagi Chanyeol.

" Kau tau, Sehun tumbuh dengan sangat baik selama ini "

Pria itu menarik nafasnya yang terasa sesak di ujung tulang hidungnya, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas lalu membuang nafasnya melalu mulut yang terbuka lebar. Chanyeol terisak tertahan.

" Dia mengaggumkan ku. Dia kuat ketika seluruh temannya menjauhinya dan mengatainya tak memiliki Umma. Dia membanggakan ku dengan segudang prestasinya di sekolah. Percayalah."

Kedua mata bulatnya menerawang jauh kebelakang ketika dulu hanya ada dirinya yang bersama Sehun kecil yang menangis dan tergelak. Saat hanya dirinya yang akan bertriak ketika Sehun mulai berulah dengan tidak meminum susunya atau sarapannya. Ketika hanya dirinya yang turun lalu menganggandeng tangan Sehun hingga ke depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ketika hanya dirinya yang duduk di kursi penonton di barisan paling depan dengan tepuk tangan paling keras dan senyum paling lebar di antara penonton dan orang tua lain yang hadir dalam kompetisi pianis kala itu. Saat-saat Sehun memegang mic dengan sedikit bergetar dan berkata dengan lantang.

' _Terimakasih semuanya aku sangat senang. Aku Park Sehun , aku tidak tau jika aku akan mendapat juara pertama. Dan… piala pertama ku ini akan aku berikan untuk Appa ku, Park Chanyeol. Appa yang paling hebat yang selalu menyayangi ku dan selalu menemani ku selama ini. Appa terimakasih sudah mengajari ku dan menemani ku berlatih. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu Appa. Untuk semuanya Terimakasih sekali lagi '_

Dan semuanya masih jelas ketika setelahnya ia merentangkan tangan dengan lebar saat Sehun kecil berlari menuruni panggung dan melompat memeluknya di sertai tepukan riuh dari semuanya. Masih sangat jelas ketika dirinya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan begitu erat lalu mengelus anak rambut belakang Sehun dan memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali menunduk ketika ia berkedip dan semua bayangan itu tersimpan lagi dan ia kembali ke detik ini.

" Selama ini aku selalu berusaha melakukan hal-hal apa saja yang selalu ingin kau lakukan ketika Sehun lahir, seperti yang kau katakan pada ku ketika mengandung Sehun dulu dan aku mengingat hampir semuannya. Aku merawatnya dengan tangan ku sendiri. Tak pernah meninggalkannya. Mengganti pakaiannya tiga kali sehari sampai ia bisa merangkak lalu berjalan. Membuatkannya susu 2x sehari, pagi saat akan berangkat sekolah dan malam hari sebelum ia tidur. Menungguinya saat ia menginjak kindergarten hingga di tingkat tiga middle school. Membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumahan sekolahnya. Mengajarinya untuk mencuci muka, kaki, tangan dan menggosok gigi sebelum tidur, dan dia tetap melakukannya hingga sekarang. Memasak untuknya dan tak membiarkannya memakan sembarangan makanan. Membawakan bekal untuknya juga, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku sudah tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Sejak menginjak kelas atas, Sehun sudah tidak mau lagi aku membawakan bekal untuknya 'seperti bocah-bocah kindergarten saja. Benar-benar tidak manly sama sekali' katanya. Ahh aku tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan anak jaman sekarang. Aku bahkan membawa bekal ke kantor sampai sekarang "

Chanyeol terus berbicara, tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sii cantik dalam bingkai itu.

" Yeobo, terimakasih untuk hal paling berharga dalam hidupku. Terimakasih telah membiarkan Sehun untuk ku. Terimakasih telah mempercayakan Sehun pada ku. Terimakasih untuk malaikat ku. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo "

Chanyeol mengusap sedikit tumpukan bening di sudut matanya yang membuat pandangannya semakin mengabur. Ia megangkat lengannya dan melirik jam di arlojinya sejenak.

" Hmmm… sepertinya Sehun sudah menunggu ku. Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia marah pada ku karena membuatnya terlambat di hari pertamanya. Asal tau saja, selain memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan mu namun tampan seperti ku, dia akan sama mengerikannya dengan mu jika sedang kesal" Chanyeol sedikit terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

" Ya sudah aku tinggal nee... Dan karena besok adalah akhir bulan, maka seperti biasa aku dan Sehun akan mengunjungi mu. Kira-kira kau ingin aku membawakan bunga apa untuk mu besok sayang? Apa kau mau _Red Camellia, Crysanthemum, Gladiola, Grabera, Iris, Cattleya_ atau apa? ahh kita tanyakan pada urie Sehunie saja. Ya sudah ya. Saranghae "

Chanyeol lalu mencium dan memeluk lama sang foto yang berada dalam genggamannya. Membenamkan di dadanya sejenak, terasa panas ketika bulir-bulir bening mengalir lirih dari mata bulatnya. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada bingkai foto tersebut dan menatapnya sekilas, perlahan bibirnya menampakkan senyumnya. Ya, Chanyeol merindukan wanita berbingkai yang telah pergi meninggalkannya lima belas tahun yang lalu itu. Wanita paling di cintainya setelah ibunya. Wanita yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa sempat melihat atau sekedar mendengar suara tangis buah hati mereka.

Istrinya.

" Hahhh! "

Canyeol menghela nafas pelan dan menaruh foto itu kembali pada tempatnya. Membersihkan wajahya dengan tissue dan sedikit membenarkan letak dasinya lalu beranjak dari duduknya menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol bergerak perlahanmenuju sekolah Sehun. Mengantar dan mejemput Sehun ke sekolah merupakan agenda haria wajib yang tak boleh terlewatkan bagi Chanyeol. Kecuali, jika ia diharuskan mengadakan pertemuan bisnis luar kota atau luar negri, dan itu juga tak akan pernah lebih dari 1 atau 2 minggu. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, membuatnya untuk terlalu banyak memakan makanan cepat saji dan membiarkan Sehun menaiki bus umum untuk pergi kesekolah. Begitupun Sehun, ia tak suka jika harus di tinggal terlalu lama oleh Ayahnya. Jika Chanyeol harus pergi lebih dari dua minggu lamanya di pastikan ia akan memboyong Sehun serta, dan Sehun tentu saja senang. Meskipun ia pergi karena urusan pekerjaan Ayahnya ia pikir itu bukanlah sebuah masalah 'itung-itung liburan' katanya. Masalah sekolah, Chanyeol ataupun Sehun sendiri tak perah khawatir jika Sehun akan tertinggal pelajaran di sekolahnya dan izin dari pihak sekolah bukanlah masalah besar bagi Sehun.

Ya.

Selain populer karena tampang Ulzzangnya, Sehun juga masuk sebagai salah satu dari jajaran siswa teladan yang berprestasi di bidang akademik dan non akademik di sekolahnya, hanya dengan mempelajari buku pelajaran yang ia punya dan sedikit bertanya pada sang Ayah Sehun dengan cepat dapat menguasai materi di pelajaran tersebut tanpa ada masalah yang terlalu berarti atau Sehun akan menemui guru mata pelajaran-nya dan sedikit melakukan pembelajaran secara privat dan semua masalah selesai. Lalu untuk masalah izin, jika yang bertindak adalah Ayahnya maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Walau terkadang Chanyeol sedikit tidak enak dengan kepala sekolah karena terkadang Sehun libur terlalu lama. Tetapi semua tetap akan baik—baik saja.

Selain mengantar dan menjemput Sehun di sekolahnya, Chanyeol juga terbiasa memasak untuk Sehun dan mengurus keperluan mereka bersama. Seperti, mencuci pakaian, berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan di supermarket, membersihkan apartment dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa sebuah keluarga lakukan. Dan biasanya mereka melakukannya dengan cara membagi tugas masing-masing. Sebenarnya, mudah saja bagi Chanyeol untuk menyewa supir, maid pribadi atau memberikan Sehun motor, mobil pribadi. Namun Chanyeol enggan untuk melakukannya, karena ia fikir jika ia melakukan itu semua intensitas kebersamaan di antara dirinya dan Sehun perlahan-lahan akan berkurang dan Chanyeol tak mau juga tak suka itu. Hal itu pula yang membuat Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal di Apartemen di banding membeli rumah.

Sesibuk apapun Chanyeol selelah apapun ia, Chanyeol akan tetap meluangkan waktunya untuk Sehun. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol akan berusaha menjadikan dirinya sosok Ayah dan Ibu di saat bersamaan, di saat Sehun membutuhkan kedua sosok itu untuk berada disisinya.

Chanyeol tak ingin Sehun sedikitpun luput dari perhatiannya. Chanyeol mengerti itu sulit, Chanyeol sangat tau. Mengingat posisi Chanyeol adalah sebagai atasan di perusahaannya dengan sejuta berkas dan pertemuan di belakang punggunya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa beban, justru Chanyeol begitu menikmati segala hal yang ia jalani selama ini. Juga hanya dengan inilah Chanyeol merasa dapat menebus kesalahannya di massa lalu. Andai saja dulu ia mau mendengar sang istri mungkin semua tak akan seperti ini, Sehun masih dapat merasakan hangat pelukan dari seorang Ibu. Dan dirinya masih dapat merasakan seperti apa menjadi seorang suami juga seorang Ayah dan hidup bahagia bersama. Jadi, apapun itu bagaimanapun itu, sesulit apapun itu asal demi Sehun, Chanyeol akan pastikan selalu melakukannya.

.

.

.

" Wae Appa? " Sehun membenarkan seat beltnya sambil tertunduk tak acuh.

" Appa menangis? Appa merindukan umma ? " Ucap Sehun tanpa basa-basi sesaat setelahnya.

" Eummm? " Chanyeol seketika menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk sebelah pipi Sehun pelan. Lamunannya terhenti di sana. Ketika suara Sehun mulai menyadarkannya yang sejak masuk ke dalam mobil hanya diam tak mengeluarkan kata membuat munculnya keheningan di dalamnya.

" Besok kan akhir bulan Appa" Sehun menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk menghadap ke sebelah kiri, lalu tersenyum lucu menatap sang Ayah yang sedang menyetir. Mencoba menggeser suasana yang terasa tidak enak ini untuknya. Ketika Ayahnya diam dan terlihat sedih seperti ini, di saat seperti inilah Sehun merasa udara begitu menipis di rongga dadanya.

Sehun nenarik nafasnya pelan.

Sehun mengerti, ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini karena terkadang jika ia merindukan sosok Umma untuk ada di sampingnya ia akan bersikap sama persis seperti Ayahnya. Diam dan hanya diam sementara isi kepalanya entah apa. Setelahnya Ayahnya lah yang akan menghiburnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Terkadang Sehun merasa semua begitu berat. Terkadang ketika ia rindu, itu akan terasa sulit untuknya. Terasa sesak sekali.

" Nee, besok kita mengunjungi Umma kan ?"

Respon Chanyeol membuat Sehun lega lantas mengangguk antusias. Hingga anggukan lucunya membuat Ayahnya gemas dan mengusak rambutnya beberapa kali dan cukup membuatnya berdecak keras.

" Sehunie…. menurutmu bunga apa yang cocok untuk kita bawa besok ? " Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke arah sang anak selagi kedua tangannya memutar stir kearah kanan.

" umm… Apa yah? " Sehun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu duduk bersila dan menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Kedua matanya terus berkedi-kedip memandangi sang Ayah, ia berfikir. Sedangkan Chanyeol focus menyetir dan menunggu jawaban anaknya namun sesekali akan melirik ketika suara Sehun tak juga terdengar.

" Eemm… Appa! bagaimana dengan _Carnation Pink.._?" Sehun mengangkat satu telunjuknya dan berseru.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh minat.

" Ya itu adalah jenis bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan atau keabadian. Karena aku fikir, aku dan Appa tak akan pernah melupakan Umma. Karena Umma selalu berada di sini, di hati kita. Dan…..juga _Camellia Pink,_ bunga yang sangat cocok untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan kitadankarena sangat pass dengansuasana hati Appa yang sedang sangat merindukan Umma juga. Jadi, kita membawa dua jenis rangkaian bunga untuk Umma bulan ini, bagaimana? Appa setuju? "

Sehun mengangguk-angguk seolah Ayahnya pasti akan menyetujuinya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun memang memiliki kebiasaan unik setiap mengunjungi makam orang terkasih mereka itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun akan selalu mengganti jenis bunga yang akan mereka bawa setiap bulannya. Seperti membawakan bunga yang mengandung arti atau hal-hal yang baik, terkadang mereka memilih jenis bunga yang sesuai dengan susasana hati mereka. Bermaksud mengadu kepadanya, seperti bunga _Camellia Pink_ **,** mereka ingin menunjukkan betapa mereka merindukan sosok itu untuk ada di samping mereka.

" Tentu saja Appa setuju, uughh anak Appa mengapa begitu pintar eummm…. " Chanyeol berbicara layaknya menggoda seorang bocah balita, membuat Sehun meberengut karena di perlakukan seperti itu.

" Aaa Jinjja! Appa!" Chanyeol terlonjak ketika Sehun bertriak dan menepis-nepis tangannya yang sedang mengusak rambut Sehun pehuh sayang. Membuat rambut yang sengaja Sehun tata acak-acakan secara teratur itu menjadi acak-acakan tak teratur(?)

" Appa! Kau mengancurkan _hair style_ ku hari ini. Sungguh! " Sehun semakin sengit bersungut-sungut pada Ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar menyebalkan dengan senyuman lebarnya itu jika begini, Sehun mendengus.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lucu putranya yang akan hanya ia tunjukkan pada beberapa orang tertentu saja yang memang dekat dengannya ini. Bagi Chanyeol, Sehun memang memiliki sifat terkesan dingin dan angkuh dengan wajah _'bad boy'_ yang ia miliki dan tampang _'poker face'_ yang sering ia tunjukkan pada orang kebanyakan.

Jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, Chanyeol terkesan lebih idiot dan tampan di saat yang tepat dengan senyum _'ear to ear'nya_. Ia selalu dapat membuat orang di sekelilingnya nyaman dan tidak canggung namun tetap menghormatinya.

Namun perbedan-perbedaan seperti itulah yang membuat aura berbeda dari pasangan Ayah dan anak dari keluarga Park itu terpancar alami dan mempesona siapa saja.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengentikan mobilnya tepan di depan pintu gerbang HanSeoul Art High School. SMA seni paling elit bertaraf internasional yang berada tepat di pusat kota Seoul. Sekolah yang tak menerapkan enam belas jam dalam system waktu belajar seperti kebanyakan sekolah di Korea. Bersekolah di sini adalah impian Sehun sejak ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Yang juga membuat Chanyeol sempat bingung mengapa anaknya begitu ngotot sekolah di sekolah elit seperti ini. Walau ia tau orangtuanya adalah orang yang tak mungkin kesulitan dalam hal biaya Sehun tak pernah meminta atau menggunakan segala sesuatu yang harus mahal bermerk atau elit, apa saja yang penting nyaman baginya. Karena Chanyeolpun tak pernah mengajari seperti itu.

Bukan hanya sekedar mereka yang dari kalangan _jetset_ yang bisa masuk ke SMA seni ini, sekolah ini menetapkan standar yang tidak main-main untuk setiap calon siswanya. Selain akademik, prestasi dari skill individu sangat penting untuk sekolah ini. Karena sulitnya persyaratan masuk SMA HanSeoul, Sehun sampai rela belajar mati-matian setiap harinya, mengikuti bimbel dalam 3 tempat sekaligus dalam 1 minggu dan menjadikan ruang latihan dance di apartmennya serta buku sebagai makanan pokoknya setiap hari. Hingga Sehun pernah mendapat perawatan selama satu minggu di rumah sakit. Sehun drop karena terlalu kelelahan, hingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris gila melihat Sehun terbaring lemah dengan wajah semakin pucat di ruang rawat inap, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh akan meruntuhkan gedung HanSeoul jika Sehun tidak lolos dalam seleksi.

Mengerikan.

Tapi semua kerja keras Sehun terbayar dan niat Chanyeol untuk meruntuhkan gedung HanSeoul gagal, saat pihak HanSeoul menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya lulus dalam seleksi. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main dan Chanyeol sangat bangga. Kini Sehun telah resmi menjadi murid SMA HanSeoul dan mengambil dua jurusan, Dance dan Vokal khususnya untuk Rap.

Jika Sehun bisa jujur, sebenarnya bukan karena sekolah ini elit ataupun murid-murid jenius saja yang bisa bersekolah disini yang membuat dirinya sangat berambisi untuk dapat bersekolah di SMA HanSeoul. Melainkan karena adanya sosok seorang yang juga bersekolah disini, seorang yang sudah sangat lama menarik perhatian Sehun jauh sebelum ia memasuki JHS.

Sehun pikir ia hanya ingin terus dekat denganya tanpa berfikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini. Sehun hanya belum siap, belum mengerti bagaimana caranya memulai semuanya.

Belum saatnya.

Mungkin,

.

.

.

" Appa aku terlambat, eottokhae! Appa harus bertanggung jawab " Sehun menatap gusar pintu gerbang jam besar yang tergantung di tembok di atas pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Ia mnarik-narik jas Ayahnya berharap Ayahnya mau turun dan ikut dengannya agar ia terbebas dari hukuman gurunya atau siapapun.

" Sehunnie… mianhae jka kau terlambat Appa pasti akan terlambat juga. Kau taukan, sebagai seorang atasan yang baik Appa harus memberi contoh yang baik pula pada karyawan-karyawannya. Jadi, lebih baik kita saling menyemangati saja ya? Dan mengurus masalah kita sebagaimana sangnamja selalu lakukan. Eotte? " Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi gagah yang aneh yang begitu menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

" Hsssr…" Helaan nafas salah satunya terdengar menggeram.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sungguh malas. Ayahnya sama seklai tak membantu.

 _Cuupppp!_

" Aku menyayangi mu Appa!"

 _BBUUGGHHH! ! !_

" Ya! Park Sehun ! "

Sehun mencium cepat pipi kanan Chanyeol lalu keluar membanting keras pintu mobil itu dan langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bertriak memanggilnya. Sehun fikir sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahnya saat ini, hanya akan semakin membuang waktu dan membuatnya semakin terlambat juga.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng lalu tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

" Oh Neptunus, ini hari pertama ku dan aku dengan idiotnya terlambat dan ini sungguh gawat! Benar-benar gawat! Aku harus cepat, harus. Jika aku ketauan aku mati sekarang juga. Aku pasti mati "

Sehun berlari kesetanan sambil bergumam tak karuan. Ia terus berlari lurus menuju kearah lift sekolah yang akan ia gunakan untuk sampai di ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai empat. Sehun terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang bertengger ditangan kirinya. Ia terus berkomat-kamit memohon perlindungan pada makhluk apa saja yang sekiranya dapat menolongnya. Semoga saja ia tak bertemu orang-orang yang akan membuat hidupnya kacau di hari pertamanya ini.

Sudah cukup Ayahnya saja. Sudah.

Sungguh.

Sehun tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat tanda elevator di dekat sebuah tangga di sudut bangunan, anak itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun ketika Sehun hampir sampai di ambang pintu lift,

Tiba-tiba…

 _BBRRUUKKKKKK! ! ! !_

" Ouw bokong ku " Suara rintihan familiar terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Sehun yang tak tertutupi rambutnya.

Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis mungil yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, terjatuh dengan tidak enaknya di ambang pintu lift tepat di hadapanya. Gadis tersebut jatuh dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh permukaan lantai. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat ujung gigi ngilu.

Sehun menatap ragu kearah bawahnya, nafasnya tertahan. Ia mengenal suara ini sejak awal.

Sementara si gadis seketika mendongak untuk mencari tau siapa orang yang dengan lancang menabraknya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

" Kkkkketuaa kedisiplinan! "

Sehun melotot horror saat mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Sehun merasa berada di ambang hidup dan mati ketika teriakan itu menggema di ujung telinga.

" Kau tak akan selamat hari ini PARK SEHUN! "

.

.

.

" Kau tampak buruk dengan wajah seperti itu " Ucapan seorang laki-laki tan di sela kunyahannya membuat Sehun semakin mengurut tulang hidungnya.

Jam pelajaran baru saja usai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kini Sehun tengah berada di kantin sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Wu Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Tapi, Sehun lebih suka memanggilnya Jongin atau Kamjongiiee. Anak dari sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis Ayahnya.

" Badan ku terasa begitu pegal semua! Molla! " Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya di atas meja. Membuat Jongin menghentikan kunyahannya dan meletakkan kedua sumpitnya lalu menatap Sehun tidak enak.

" Ya! jangan katakan saat kau terlambat tadi, kau ketahuan Luhan Nuuna? Kali ini apa lagi? Melepas bendera namun dengan memanjat tiangnya lalu melipatnya? Berdiri dengan kedua kaki mu terlipat keatas dan satu tangan kiri mu memegang telinga kanan mu? Membersihkan toilet wanita? Membersihkan kolam sekolah? Menguras kolam renang dengan bak? Mengepel rooftop sekolah atau mencabut rumput liar dengan kedua tangan mu di lapangan sepak bola ? Huu! pantas saja kau datang tigapuluh menit setelah pelajaran di mulai " Jongin menyedot menumannya dan menatap miris kepada Sahabat satu-satunya itu.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin melas lalu bertriak.

" Kau tau! aku tertangkap basah olehnya! Aku menabraknya! Dan lebih buruk dari itu semuaa! Kamjong-ah dia itu mengapa sangat mengerikan! Apa tidak puas dulu saat di Sekolah menengah pertama dia selalu menghukum ku. membully ku. Dan mengapa harus dia lagi yang menjadi ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini haaa! Apa tak ada gadis lain yang lebih mengerikan di banding rusa gila itu! Aaaa jinjja! Jinjja! "

Sehun menggebrak-gebrak meja membuat makannnya di atasnya bergetar. Dan Jongin mendelik. Menyadari lagi jika Sehun jadi begitu sangat ekspresiv setiap kali setelah di hukum sejak dulu sejak mereka di sekolah menengah dan itu aneh juga menjengkelkan bagi Jongin. Karena Sehun bukan tipe seorang yang perduli atau sudi membuang-buang waktu dengan marah-marah atau galau tak jelas seperti ini.

Ya hanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun begini. Hanya ketika mendapat hukuman dari Ketua Kedisiplan populer yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Sehun itu.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Ia mengenal Sehun bagaimanapun itu.

" Aku ingin pindah sekolah!" Sehun mengerang tiba-tiba.

" Pindah saja sana!" Jongin mengguman sebal. Berlebihan sekali sahabatnya itu.

.

" Ya Sehun-ah!"

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun, membuat jarak antara hidungnya dan hidung mancung Sehun hanya beberapa senti sebelum tangan Sehun terangkat dan mendorong hidung pesek Jongin mundur menjauh dari hidungnya.

" Jika di fikir-fikir apa mungkin jangan-jangan kalian berdua itu berjodoh? Analisis ku seperti yang ku tau selama ini, kalian selalu ribut bak kucing dan tikus jika sedang bersama. Tapi, kalian akan berubah menjadi sosok yang tampak seperti seorang yang kehilangan pasangannya jika salah satu dari kalian tak muncul di hadapan mata masing-masing. Yah walau kalian selau berdalih. Dan kau akan menjadi sangat banyak bicara jika membahas tentangnya atau bertemu dengannya"

" Ya kau bi-"

" Satu lagi, Juga kalian itu selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak di sekolah dasar, secara tidak kalian sadari kalian itu selalu dipertemukan satu sama lain. Lihat, bahkan di hari pertama mu kau sudah di pertemukan dengannya, aku yakin pasti orang pertama yang kau lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini pagi tadi adalah Lu Nuuna. Mengaku!"

Jongin menyudahi analisisnya dengan balas menunjuk hidung Sehun.

" Analisis bodoh! bicara apa kau! Kita bahkan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sejak di taman kanak-kanak! Kau bahkan mengompol di karpet di dalam kamar ku! Apa kau juga berpikir kita ini K-A-U dan A-K-U berjodoh?! Hapus pemikiran aneh mu itu. Kehilangan? Kehilangan kata mu? Justru aku akan sangat mensyukurinya jika hal itu terjadi. Tidak, orang pertama yang ku lihat adalah tukang kebun sekolah! Sok tau sekali kau dasar hitam. Singkirkan tangan mu! "

" Cihh ! coba lihat diri mu!" Jongin mengendikan bahu dan memilih tak acuh lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dalam diam, sesekali ia akan melirik Sehun yang masih tampak gusar di hadapannya.

" hmm Sehun-ah "

"…."

" Ya Sehun-ah! " Jongin mengunyah cepat dan menelan paksa makanannya sehingga menampakkan raut muka yang sedikit meringis, setengah bertriak memanggil Sehun yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan darinya.

" Ahh waeyo! " Sehun balik bertriak, mengganggu sekali pikir Sehun.

" A-ah Eobsseoyo" Jongin menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kikuk membalas teriakkan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan santainya melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda tanpa menyadari raut wajah Jongin yang tampak ragu.

" Eeemmm Sehun-ahbagaimanakabarNuunamu " Ucapan tanpa jeda itu membuat Sehun seketika menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya lalu mentap Jongin dengan alis bertaut lalu tanpa mejawab apapun Sehun kembali mengunyah tak perduli.

" sepupu mu Hun! "

"….." Sehun masih makan tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh.

" yang memiliki mata seperti tokoh-tokoh kartun kodok itu. Pororo pororo! "

"….."

" Berkulit putih, pendek dan bersekolah dan tinggal di jepang Sehun-ah "

"…."

Sehun akhirnya mendongak dan malah memberi tatapan bertanya seolah-olah tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jongin. Sebenarnya memang Sehun tidak mengerti, yang ia tangkap dari ucapan Sehun hanya kata ' Nuuna mu ' dan Sehun langsung tau apa maksudnya.

" Ck! Itu yang menjemput mu bersama Appa mu 3 hari yang lalu. Yang kau ajak pergi bersama kita membeli sepatu untuk acara kelulusan kita 3 bulan yang lalu! "

"…."

" Kau melupakan saudara mu sendiri Park! "

"….." Sehun tetap bungkam tanpa membalas ucapan-ucapan Jongin. Dalam kepala ia tertawa terbahak saat mendapati ekspresi murka Jongin.

" Aaisshh neo jinjja! KYUNGSOOO NUUNA! ! ! " Jongin bergetar dalam teriakannya. Sehun ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

Dan

1

2

3

"….. Bwahahahahahaha! " Bukannya menjawab atau menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun dengan biadabnya malah tertawa sangat lebar di hadapan Jongin.

" Ya ! Mengapa tertawa" Jongin tersulut dan memerah padam.

Tak ada balasan, yang di tanya masih tertawa menyebalkan.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan "

" Hahhahahahahaha "

" Geumanhae ! hentikan tawa idiot mu itu "

" Hahahahaha kau juga hentikan expresi idiot mu itu! "

Jongin yang salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah semakin memerah menahan malu di tertawakan Sehun, segera mengambil botol kecap di hadapannya seakan-akan ingin melempar Sehun dengan itu agar mau berhenti menertawakannya. Sesusungguhnya ia juga bingung mengapa ia harus malu dan salah tingkah seperti ini, padahal ia hanya menanyakan kabar seseorang saja.

Lalu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

" Ppfffttttt geure geure. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menannyakannya? Merindukannya? Tak biasannya kau menannyakan tentang seorang gadis pada orang lain, apa lagi hanya sekedar ka-ba-r! benar-benar bukan 'KAI' sekali " Sehun menekan ketika ia mengucapkan nama tenar Jongin di kalangan gadis-gadis.

" Ya! kau kan sepupunya, lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa aku kan tak memiliki nomer ponselnya "

" Oh jadi kau menginginkan nomer ponselnya, dan beralibi dengan menannyakan kabarnya terlebih dulu pada ku, begitu? Kau bisa saja"

Sehun terlihat seperti setan di mata Jongin sekarang.

' _Sial ini benar-benar memalukan_ ' pikir Jongin seraya menunduk dan menegak cola-nya secara asal. Berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Sehun

" Kamjong-ah "

"…."

" Jongin "

"…."

" Kai "

"….."

" WU KAMJONG HITAM ! ! ! "

" Aaiih wae wae! "

" Kau menyukai Nuuna ku? "

" Ani ! "

" Ahh jeongmalyo? "

" Nee! Aku hanya menannyakan kabarnya saja kenapa langsung berpendapat seperti itu "

" Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa sedikitpun kau tak tertarik padannya "

" Tidak tidak tidak ya tidak. Aku hanya bertanya! Ada apa dengan mu! "

" Aku kan hanya bertanya "

" Sudah ku bilang aku juga hanya bertanya! Memangnya tidak boleh ! Ya sudah kalau begitu " Jongin sedikit mengeraskan suarannya karena sebal dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti menggodannya terus menerus.

Ada apa sih dengan Sehun.

" Ku pikir kau tertarik padannya. Aku melihat dari cara mu menatapnya, dari cara mu memperlakukannya " Ungkap Sehun dramatis.

" Padahal kau baru mengenalnya dan bertemu dengannya beberapa kali tapi aku merasa kau sudah sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Terlihat bagaimana murungnya wajah mu saat kita harus berpisah, saat itu karena blok rumah mu dengan apartmen ku yang berbeda" Sehun berkedip-kedip polos membuat Jongin semakin ingin melemparkan kaleng cola-nya ke wajah tampan Sehun.

" Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya malas saja karena harus berjalan sendirian "

" Tidak, itu terlihat berbeda sekali. Sungguh kau tidak tertarik sama sekali padannya? "

"…"

" kau tau, Kyung Nuuna sedang dekat dengan Hyunsik Hyung saat ini. Kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia baik, pengertian dan sangat menyukai Kyung Nuuna sepertinya. Awalnya saat dia bertanya apakah Kyung Nuuna sudah memiliki kekasih apa belum, aku menjawab ' sudah '. Aku berfikir mungkin bisa membantu mu.

Sehun terus saja berbicara panjang lebar luas kali henti-hentinya mencoba memancing Jongin.

"….." Dan lagi-lagi Jongin memilih diam entah malas atau sudahh kehilangan kata-kata.

" Dan sekarang Hyunsik Hyung sedang meminta bantuan ku membuat rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyung Nuuna karena sebentar lagi Kyung Nuuna akan kembali ke Korea, melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi di sini. Aku ingin menolak sebenarnya, tapi ya sudahlah"

Sehun melirik Jongin yang mulai gusar di depannya, dan Sehun tertawa tanpa Jongin tau.

"Lagi pula aku juga tidak rela dia bersama mu, kau terlalu ' Black Boy ' untuk gadis sepolos dan secantik Kyung Nuuna dan sepertinya Hyunsik Hyung seorang yang cukup baik, jadi aku ban- .. "

" Ahh Sehun-ah….. "

Sehun semakin menutup rapat mulutnya, menahan tawa.

.

.

.

" Nee Appa, aku masih berada di dalam kelas bersama Jongin. Masih membereskan buku. Waeyo? "

" _Anio, hanya saja Appa akan sedikit terlambat menjemput mu Sehunie, kau ingin menunggu Appa di perpustakaan seperti biasa atau biar sekertaris Kang saja yang menjemput mu ? nanti kau akan ke kantor Appa menunggu Appa selesai meeting lalu kita pulang bersama, bagaimana ? "_

" Bagaimana jika aku pulang bersama Jongin saja. Aku sedang malas berada di sekolah. Appa jemput saja aku di rumah Wu ahjusshi "

" _Apa sopir Jongin sudah di sana? Kalau belum tetaplah di dalam kelas, akan Appa suruh sekertaris Kang untuk menjmput kalian sekarang "_

" Tidak Appa, supir Jongin sudah berada di sini sedari tadi. "

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Appa kan menjemput mu di rumah Wu ahjusshi. Sampai nannti Sehunie, Appa menyayangi mu_ "

"nee Appa, nado "

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya kemudian menoleh kepada jongin yang masih sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-bukunya.

" Kau selesai? Kajja Kamjong-ah "

" Kajja "

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan secara beriringan di koridor sekolah yang sudah hampir sepi karena sebagian besar murid-murid di sana sudah pulang dan hanya ada sedikit siswa-siswi yang berlalulalang entah melakukan apa. Saat di tengah-tengah koridor Sehun melihat seluit seorang gadis dari kejauhan, berjalan dengan susah payah sambil membawa tumpukan kertas di dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tumpukkan kertas itu hampir menutup seluruh akses penglihatannya diakibatkan tumpukannya yang terlalu tinggi. Gadis itu tampak enggan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan tertunduk. Luhan itu manis sekali wajahnya jika sedang sebal.

" YAAAA !" Sebuah teriakan keras memenuhi koridor.

Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar suara gaduh lantas menoleh ke arah sumber. Di lihatnya tak jauh beberapa meter Luhan tengah berkacak pinggang sambil memaki-maki segerombolan siswa yang berlari menjauh. Sepertinya Luhan tertabrak oleh mereka, karena kertas-kertas yang tadi di peluknya dan tertumpuk rapi kini berceceran memenuhi lantai.

" Ada apa?" Jongin bersuara pelan dan Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sementara Luhan masih berdiri dengan emosi meluap-luap, melirik ke bawah dan semakin marah ketika melihat kertas-kertas yang di bawanya kini berterbangan ke segala arah.

" Tabrak saja! tabrak saja terus!" Luhan terus menggerutu dan mulai berjongkok, memunguti dan merapikan kertas-kertasnya dengan menghentak.

Tapp

Tappp

Gerakan tangan Luhan semakin melambat ketika suara langkah kaki berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Tangannya terus memunguti kertas-kertasnya namun sudut matanya terfokus pada gerakan sepatu yang mulai mendekat. Sampai langkah itu melewatinya arah pandangan Luhan masih terus mengikuti, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan merubah padangannya, ia menatap sengit dua punggung yang beriringan itu. Semakin memicing ketika matanya berfokus pada punggung jangkung yang tak sedikitpun memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan.

Luhan berbisik marah.

 _Tsk! Park Sehun!_

.

.

.

Saat ini Chanyeol bersama Kris tengah berada di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol untuk menunggu jam meeting mereka yang akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi. Meeting kali ini memang di adakan di kantor Chanyeol, karena project yang akan mereka jalankan saling berhubungan satu sama lain dan memang project ini adalah project dari perusahaan Chanyeol.

" Aku akan ikut dengan mu nanti Hyung "

" Ikut? Untuk apa? Mampir? Tumben sekali kau mampir-mampir " Kris mendongak kaget sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, tak percaya.

" Tidak, aku hanya harus menjemput Sehun. Dia sekarang berada di rumah mu Hyung" Chanyeol membolak-balik berkas di atas mejanya.

" Ah.. pasti bersama Jongin, biar aku yang mengantarnnya " Tawar Kris pelan.

" Tidak usah Hyung, aku akan menjemputnya sendiri kita berangkat bersama setelah meeting ini usai Ok."

" Baiklah.. " Kris menahan nafasnya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Bahkan pada Kris saja Chanyeol terlihat ragu.

Untuk beberapa saat dua pria dewasa penuh pesona itu terdiam, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Mengerjakan apa yang perlu di kerjakan sebelum Meeting mereka mulai.

" Chanyeol-ah " Kris bersuara, mengalihkan sekilas pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Di balas dengungan pendek oleh Chanyeol.

" Kau semakin mengekang Sehun " Kris bersuara dengan keambiguannya yang membuat Chanyeol bingung karena perkataan Kris seperti sebuah pernyataan di kepalanya, namun samar-samar seperti pertanyaan di telingannya. Chanyeol menoleh.

" Maksud mu Hyung? Siapa yang mengekang Sehun? "

" Ya kau, memangnya siapa lagi? " Kris menunjuk Chanyeol dengan ujung dagunya.

Chanyeol menangkap maksud Kris, pria jangkung itu berdiri pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya menatap ke kaca lebar transparan di dalam ruangannya.

" Aku melindungi anak ku, bukan mengekangnya Hyung " Suara Chanyeol pelan.

Ada jeda singkat dan Kris manatap lamat punggung Chanyeol.

"….Kau lupa, sampai saat ini _dia_ masih berusaha untuk merebut Sehun dari ku" Helaan berat serta merendahnya bahu tegap itu membuat Kris sedikit menatapnya prihatin.

"Aku rasa kau harus mulai membuka fikiran mu tentang ini, dia juga berhak atas Sehun Yeol" Kris masih duduk di kursinya.

" _Dia_ bisa membicarakannya dengan ku secara baik-baik, bukan malah mencelakakan Sehun. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang pada mu Hyung, dia ingin mengambil Sehun sepenuhnya dari ku, bukan menuntut hak dirinya atas Sehun. Sehun itu anak ku hyung, darah daging ku yang ku miliki satu-satunya aku berhak penuh pada Sehun. " Ucapan itu terdengar pelan namun sarat akan tekanan. Chanyeol masih menatap lurus kedepan, kearah gedung-gedung tinggi serupa dengan bangunan di mana ia berdiri di dalamnya sekarang.

Pancaran matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

" Aku tau kau Ayahnya, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Kau cobalah berbicara lagi dari hati ke hati sebagai sesama seorang pria _tua_ padanya. Kau harus memberikan pengertian padanya. Mungkin saja dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud akan mencelakai Sehun. Namun karena cara yang ia gunakan salah maka ia selalu berakhir dengan melukai Sehun seperti itu" Ada sedikit nada candaan di dalamnya, berharap suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak bagi Kris ini sedikit melunak.

Seharusnya Kris tak memulai. Ia tau. Apapun mengenai Sehun, Chanyeol akan sangat menjadi keras kepala.

" Aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini padanya. Tapi tetap, _dia_ ingin Sehun sepenuhnya ada padanya, dan _dia_ benar-benar tak memperdulikan omongan ku. _Dia_ sungguh masih sangat membenci ku Hyung dan hey! Aku tidak setua itu Hyung" Chanyeol sedikit menggoyang kaca mata baca yang ia pakai dengan jari tengahnya. Tersenyum kecil lalu kembali terduduk.

" Apa sehun tau tentang ini? "

" Tidak, tentu saja. Aku rasa belum saatnya…."

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot di pundaknya, bersandar pada kursi kerjanya dan menjatuhkan pandangan pada langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

 _._

" _Saya akan memberikan kesempatan untuk anda dekat dan mengenal Sehun sebagai cucu anda tapi tidak untuk membiarkannya ikut bersama anda ke Kanada. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah anak kandung saya, hanya Sehun yang saya miliki hanya Sehun peninggalan'nya satu-satunya saya mohon anda mengerti Presdir Jung " Chanyeol menatap lekat pria baya di hadapannya yang hanya memberikan tatapan rendah padanya sambil menyesap kopinya dan duduk dengan menyilang kaki._

" _Sehun juga satu-satunya penerus ku kelak. Ingat bagaimanapun juga kau yang menyebabkan anak ku pergi untuk selama-lamanya Park Chanyeol! Ku harap kau lebih tau diri. selama ini aku sudah berusaha sabar dan memberi mu waktu sampai belasan tahun namun nyatanya kau tetap keras kepala. Sehun akan tetap bersama ku. bagaimanapun caranya. Dan aku tak butuh izin dari mu "_

 _Pria tua dengan senyum angkuh itu berdiri setelah menyesap kopinya lagi, ia membenarkan letak jasnya lalu berjalan arogan diikuti pria lain di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menunduk bersama tangannya yang terkepal kuat._

 _._

" Andai saja dulu aku tak membawa Hyun Ah pergi. Andai dulu aku mendengarkan perkataanya. Andai dulu kami menikah secara baik-baik. Andai dulu aku adalah orang baik. Andai aku dapat memutar waktu dan mengubah semuanya Hyung. Andai- "

" Semua tak akan pernah berubah jika kau hanya ber andai-andai seperti itu. Lakukan sesuatu, buat segalanya menjadi baik. Jika kau berusaha dengan keras maka semua akan menjadi mungkin. Sebuah usaha tak akan pernah menghianati sebuah Hasil. Kau harusnya mengerti maksud ku " Kris berdiri lalu mendekati Chanyeol, menepuk pelan pundak pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sodara kandungnya itu dengan penuh dukungan. Membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang di buatnya.

" Aku akan berusaha "

" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kris seakan mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih lewat senyumannya. Kris dan Chanyeol memang sudah bersahabat sejak sebelum mereka memiliki keluarga dan kehidupannya masing-masing sperti saat ini. Kris sangat tau bagaimana Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti sodara sedarah dimana Chanyeol akan memapah Kris jika Kris terpuruk dan sebaliknya Kris pada Chanyeol. Kris juga yang selama ini merangkul Chanyeol di saat Chanyeol berada di massa-massa sulitnya terutama dulu saat Jung Hyun Ah, istri Chanyeol di nyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal dan membuat Chanyeol jatuh dalam keterpurukannya dan nyaris di fonis mengalami gangguan pada kejiwaannyaa. Krislah yang selalu memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk Chanyeol, memberikan motivasi selalu mengingatkan jika masih ada Sehun yang membutuhkannya. Dan selalu berada di samping Chanyeol hingga sekarang. Hingga Chanyeol seperti ini.

" Omong-omong kau pernah bertemu dengannya ? "

" yaa "

" Kapan? "

" Dua taun yang lalu. Saat membicarakan tentang Sehun "

" Apa dia masih semenyeramkan dulu ? "

" Masih, malah semakin menyeramkan dengan rambut dan kumisnya yang blonde itu "

Kris mengernyit tak paham.

"Apa kata mu ?"

" Kumisnya itu Hyung! Warnanya bukan hitam"

" Aiishh! itu uban bodoh, bukan blonde "

" Bwahaahaha! ! ! ! ! ! "

Setelahnya hanya terdengar dua suara tawa yang berbeda, menggema dari dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

SSRREEKKKKKK! ! !

Sehun berjongkok angkuh kemudian merampas kertas-kertas yang berada di genggaman Luhan dengan cepat. Sigap mengambil kertas- kertas yang lain yang masih tercecer di lantai tanpa berucap apapun lalu merapikannya.

Di hadapannya Luhan membeku, dirinya terkejut karena Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba dengan mengambil posisi wajah tepat di hadapanya dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat untuknya. Tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan hanya terus menatap wajah Sehun sambil berkedip-kedip sesekali. Mengapa terasa begitu gugup, batin Luhan lemah.

' _tampan! '_ teriakan dramatis di dalam kepala Luhan membuat gadis manis itu semakin linglung.

" Sunbae! Sunbae! " Sementara Sehun sejak tadi sibuk mengibas-ibaskan salah satu kertas itu di hadapan wajah Luhan, saat di lihatnya gadis manis seniornya ini malah asik dengan lamunannya. Bukannya menerima kertas yang ia sodorkan.

" Luhan Sunbae! "

 _Puk!_

" Aw!"

Luhan tersadar ketika pipinya mendapat sebuah tepukan lembut. Ia menggeleng-geleng beberapa kali untuk mengenali situasi sekitarnya. Pandangan gadis itu tampak tak beraturan, ia melihat ke samping dan tak menemukan siapapun selain kertas-kertas yang tadi tercecer tak karuan kini sudah tertata dan tertumpuk rapi di hadapannya. Luhan kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu berdiri, ia berbalik dan mendapati punggung jangkung laki-laki dengan rambut blonde berjalan santai di ujung koridor semakin menjauh dari tempatnya kini.

Luhan berbalik lagi dan menunduk menatap kertas-kertas di bawahnya. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipinya yang terasa nyeri dan semakin hangat.

Luhan bertriak memaki dirinya sendiri.

Ini memalukan.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Kamjong! "

" Dari mana saja kau "

" Ada yang tertinggal " Jongin hanya menaikan bahunya dan tak menjawab. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Jongin yang memasang earphone di telingnnya dan Sehun yang terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" Hun, Park Ahjussi sepertinya semakin hari semakin overprotective saja pada mu ya, ada apa? "

Sehun mengangkat kepalany dan menatap Jongin lamat, seakan berfikir haruskan ia bercerita atau tidak.

" Wae?" Jongin terlihat semakin mengintimidasi Sehun pada tatapannya.

" Eumm itu…. apa kau ingat saat kita pergi untuk membeli sepatu bersama Kyungsoo Nuuna waktu itu? "

" Ya lalu? "

" Saat itu kita berpisah kan? " Suara Sehu sedikit mengecil.

" Eeuuumm.. lalu? " Jongin mengangguk dan melepas earphonennya demi mendengar jelas cerita sehun.

" Saat itu….

" _Sekarang. Berhenti dan bawa anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu masuk kedalam mobil tanpa melukainya atau meyakitinya lalu pergi secepat mungkin. Jangan biarkan gadis itu bertriak atau menghalangi kalian"_

 _Bibir itu terus memberi intruksi pada seseorang entah siapa, di sebrang telfonnya. Dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, ia sepertinya cukup membuat lawan bicaranya patuh dan mengikuti intruksinya. Terbukti dari sudut bibir itu yang tampak terangkat begitu arogan._

" _Lakukan dengan cepat. Ingat jangan membuatnya terluka seperti yang sudah-sudah atau kau yang berakhir!"_

 _PIP!_

 _Ia menutup saluran telfonnya sepihak lalu memandang lurus ke sebuah mobil hitam yang mulai bergerak mendekati dua remaja yang tengah tertawa lepas dan berjalan beriringan di pinggiran trotoar di antara gang-gang dan toko yang tutup._

.

" _Park Sehun berhenti kau!"_

 _Gadis bermata bulat itu mendelik tajam pada adik sepupunya yang terlihat begitu bahagia menertawainya sejak tadi. Entah apa yang di fikirkan oleh anak laki-laki ini hingga begitu senang melihat orang lain tertindas begini._

" _Bwahahahaha! Wajah Nuuna memerah!"_

" _Hentikan tawa mu! !" Kyungsoo, gadis bermata bulat itu memukuli dan mendorong lengan Sehun hingga tubuh tinggi itu terhuyung ke samping dan menuruni trotoar beberapa kali namun tetap saja adiknya itu tertawa semakin keras dan membuat luapan emosinya semakin naik._

" _Nuuna lihat bagaimana tadi Jongin sangat enggan ketika ia akan melangkah mundur untuk berpisah dengan kita. Kau lihat Nuuna? Dia terus memandang mu dan itu benar-benar lucu. Sementara Nuuna… Kalian berdua benar-benar…bwahahaha!"_

" _Sehun-aaa~ Kau….!"_

 _Kyungsoo baru akan mendorong Sehun lebih keras terhenti seketika, saat ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang mendekati mereka._

 _DAN_

 _CKIITTT! ! !_

" _SEHUN! ! ! !"_

 _Hingga ia sadar jika mobil itu sudah pasti akan mencelakai salah satu di antara mereka. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah mencengkeram lengan Sehun tanpa memandang apapun lagi langsung menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan memutar posisi mereka._

 _BRUUMMM ! ! !_

 _Kyungsoo melirik ketika mobil itu menjauh dengan deruman bising di belakangnya._

 _DUUGGH! !_

 _Mereka terjatuh dan saling menindih dengan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas tubuh Sehun yang tampak kesakitan._

" _Sehun! Sehuna!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun ketika adiknya itu hanya terus mendesah dan meringis._

" _Gwaenchanna?"_

" _Nuuna…" Lirih Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan membantu Sehun bangun lalu membawanya untuk duduk._

" _Lengan mu Sehun…!" Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika mendapati darah mengalir di sebelah lengan Sehun dan mengenai lengan coatnya, goresan memanjang di sana membuat Kyungsoo meringis tertahan._

" _Nuuna.. " Suara Sehun bergetar dan lirih. Ia tak mau melihat luka itu dan terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti. Tangannya bergetar dalam genggaman gadis itu._

 _Ini terjadi lagi._

" _Gwaenchanna… Gwaenchanna" Kyungsoo segera merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya._

 _Kyungsoo tau dan ia ikut sedih ini terjadi lagi. Kyungsoo merasakan getaran di tubuh Sehun dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya._

.

" Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau itu di sengaja atau tidak. Sejak itu Appa semakin protective pada ku" Sehun hanya menunduk dan Jongin langsung merangkul tubuh tegap Sehun. Ini juga menyedihkan untuknya.

" Lebih berhati-hatilah" Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun beberapa kali di balas tatapan datar dan sebuah anggukan oleh Sehun.

" Dan…. Kyungsoo Nunna memeluk mu?"

" Haiissshh!"

.

.

.

" Jongin-ah kau duluan saja masuk. Aku ingin ke kedai patbingsu di seberang jalan, di depan sana "

" Ayo, bersama saja. Biar tidak bolak-balik. Aku juga takut kau di culik. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Park ahjussi nanti? "

Jongin mencoba menggoda Sehun dengan mimik wajah yang benar-benar menggelikan di mata Sehun, rasanya ingin sekali ia melempari Jongin dengan kedua sepatunya. Namun Sehun terlalu sayang dengan sepatunya jika melakukan hal itu, karena hari ini Sehun sedang memakai sepatu yang baru saja di belikan oleh Chanyeol di LA satu minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana jika sepatunya lecet, bagaimana jika sepatunya yang berwarna merah menyala ini menjadi hitam kelam saat setelah ia melemparnya ke wajah Jongin, sungguh Sehun tidak rela dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada sepasang sepatu kesayanganny itu.

Dan yang terpenting jangan anggap semua pemikiran konyol Sehun tentang Jongin dan sepasang sepatunya adalah hal serius, bisa saja itu adalah efek dari kejadiaan beberapa saat lalu yang di alami Sehun. Membuatnya kehilangan sebagian kalsium otaknya.

Kalsium?

" Ck, jangan berlebihan. Kau membuat ku ingin muntah dengan expresi seperti itu. Kau tunggu saja di mobil. Kau mau ngomong-ngomong? "

" haha.. Aniyo ya sudahlah palli Hun "

" Nee tunggulah " Sehun lantas berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolahnya, menuju kedai patbingsu di seberang jalan tak jauh dari sekitaran sekolahnya .

Saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki mulai menyala Sehun segera bersiap untuk melangkah menyebrang jalan bersama penyebrang lain. Belum sempat Sehun melangkah mendadak ia di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah samping, membuat Sehun yang ketika itu sedang lengah dan hanya focus pada jalan ambruk seketika, pundaknya membentur tiang pejalan kaki cukup keras dan memunculkan sedikit memar di sana. Sedang seorang wanita pelaku penabrakan yang panik, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeret Sehun ketempat yang agak sepi dan membantunya untuk duduk.

" Hey! Kau tak apa? Maaf tadi aku benar-benar terburu-buru sehingga tak memperhatikan langkah ku. Maafkan aku ya "

Gadis itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun sembari mebenarkan letak topi hitamnya beberapa kali. Namun Sehun hanya diam menatap dingin wanita tersebut tanpa minat membalas, ia terus menggenggam lengannya.

" Kau baik kan? Kau terluka? Biar ku-"

Sehun menahan tangan gadis itu ketika akan menyentuh pundaknya lalu sedikit menjauh masih dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Wanita itu mundur satu langkah.

' _Apa aku menabraknya terlalu keras? Great! bagus sekali kau menambah masalah mu hari ini'_

" Aku baik-baik saja "

Tiba- tiba Sehun berdiri dan berucap singkat sambil membersihkan sedikit seragamnya di beberapa bagaian, kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang terbengong menatap kepergian Sehun yang hampir hilang dari pandanganya dan meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan segala pikiran-pikirannya.

' _bocah itu wajahnya datar sekali. Terserah… terserah sajalah yang terpenting dia tidak meminta ganti rugi atau apapun itu pada ku. oke setelah ini aku harus kemana? '_

Wanita itu sedikit berjongkok dan menumpu kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua lututnya dan menghela nafasnya yang terasa melelahkan.

" Byun Baekhyun! "

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, sontak gadis itu menoleh dan seketika bola matanya membulat.

' _aku benar-benar tamat hari ini '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conti…...


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Chanyeol-ah…. "_

 _"_ _Hhmm… "_

 _Chanyeol hanya menggumam membalas panggilan dari sosok wanita di belakangnya. Ia melirik ke dalam layar dan sedikit membenahinya. Chanyeol lalu tersenyum melihat ke layar kamera, menatap istri mungilnya yang tengah duduk memperhatikan kegiatannya dari balik punggungnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa? "_

 _Yang lebih mungil hanya menatap sii pemberi pertanyaan melalui layar dengan tatapan polosnya seperti tak berminat menjawab, kemudian yang dilakukannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lucu menampakkan gigi putihnya seakan mengimitasi senyuman Chanyeol yang lebar. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum penuh kagum melihat sang istri bersikap lucu layaknya anak kecil seperti itu, yang padahal jika di lihat dari sisi nyata wanita tersebut kini tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang hanya dalam hitungan minggu atau hari sudah akan menampakkan wujudnya ke dunia._

 _"_ _Bagaimana? siap? " Chanyeol bicara tanpa berbalik karena ia sudah bisa melihat wajah ayu sang istri dari layar kameranya. Dan sang istripun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban._

 _"_ _Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " Tanya wanita dengan perut buncit berisikan janin berusia hampir genap sembilan bulan itu, sambil berusaha mencoba mengubah posisinya yang semula berada di belakang Chanyeol menjadi berdampingan di tepi ranjang._

 _Di rasa cukup nyaman dengan posisinya, wanita mungil tersebut agak merapatkan duduknya dan memeluk lembut pinggang sang suami kemudian menyandarkan dengan nyaman pelipisnya di pundak kokoh itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun sambil menikmati indahnya suasana pagi hari di kota Paris dari dalam kamar. Mereka sengaja membiarkan tirai kamar mereka tetap tertutup sehingga cahaya matahari hanya membias pada tirai putih bersih tersebut tanpa masuk ke dalam ruangan._

 _Sampai sebuah suara lembut si wanita terdengar._

 _"_ _Chanyeolie, ayo katakan sesuatu….jangan hanya menatap ku seperti itu, kau membuat ku malu~ " ia merengek kecil lantas membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Saat di sadarinya sedari tadi sang suami hanya terus menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun hingga membuatnya merasa malu._

 _"_ _Kau malu..? kau malu? Apa yang membuat mu malu hmm.."_

 _Chanyeol yang gemas lantas menggoda sambil menciumi pucuk kepala sang istri lalu mengecup-ngecup pipinya tanpa mengubah posisi kameranya. Sehingga semua hal yang meraka lakukan sedari tadi tak ada sedikitpun yang luput dari tatapan lensa kamera dalam genggaman Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Yeol hentikan~ " Tak ayal kelakuan Chanyeol membuat sang istri kegelian dan semakin salah tingkah, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol sang istri meraih kamera tersebut lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Chanyeolie katakan sesuatu! Lakukan sesuatu " Chanyeol pun menurut kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menatap lensa kamera sambil melambai-lambai riang._

 _"_ _Annyeonghasaeyeo suami dan calon Ayah paling tampan se-kota Paris, Park Chanyeol imnida. Bangapseumnida " Chanyeol mebungkuk samar, seolah melakukan bow lalu berbicara dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan dan itu berhasil menimbulkan suara gelak tawa lucu dari sang istri dari balik kameranya._

 _"_ _aaniiyaaaa~ apa yang kau katakan huh? " Lensa kamera itu terus menyorot visualisasi dari wajah Chanyeol dan hanya terdengar suara sang istri dari balik layar yang sedikit-sedikit menimpali ucapan atau gurauan Chanyeol._

 _" Wae? Wae_ _? Jangan tertawa! " Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit membuat sang istri meringis geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang kelewat percaya diri itu. Lalu, Chanyoel mengambil alih kameranya dari tangan istrinya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah sang istri, dan kini tampaklah sosok manis calon ibu muda itu memenuhi layar._

 _"_ _Sekarang giliran mu chagiya katakan sesuatu apa saja "_

 _"_ _Aa~? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? " Wanita itu duduk manis di atas sofa di sudut kamar menatap lensa kamera sambil tersenyum kikuk dan memainkan tirai putih di belakangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tak tau harus melakukan apa._

 _"_ _Seperti ini… mungkin kau bisa katakan ' annyeong ini Park Hyun Ah istri dari pria paling tamp- ' "_

 _"_ _Tidak tidak itu menggelikan kau tau? " Wanita itu memutus ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan tertawa mengejek kearah Chanyeol. Membuat suaminya cemberut karenannya._

 _"_ _Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara uh.. "_

 _"_ _Mian hehe.. "_

" _Molla! "_

 _Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian kembali berucap._

" _Aku punya sesuatu"_

" _Mwo?" Chanyeol tampak penasaran dan lagi-lagi istrinya hanya tersenyum semakin teduh._

" _Kemarilah…" Tangannya yang mungil terjulur meraih tangan sang suami. Dan Chanyeol duduk tepat di samping tubuh berperut buncit itu dengan sedikit kecupan di bibir merekah milik sang istri._

" _Jadi apa? " Chanyeol menelus kepala Hyun ah dengan penuh sayang._

" _Dengarkan aku nee.. aku akan mengatakannya sekali saja dan aku harap kau selalu mengingatnya Chanyeol-ah "_

 _Ekspresiny begitu serius dan lembut, begitupun Chanyeol ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dalam diam mendengarkan perkataan istrinya sambil menatap penuh perhatian._

 _"_ _Ini untuk mu dan untuknya kelak " Wanita itu menunduk dan mengelus lembut perutnya kemudian tersenyum menatap Chanyeol lagi._

 _"_ _Chanyeolie…. "_

 _"_ _Nee… " Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya._

 _"_ _Ku mohon berjanjilah pada ku berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaganya kelak " Wanita manis itu kembali mengelus lembut perut buncitnya sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggu suara lembut itu untuk kembali menyapa telinganya._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah sekalipun menelantarkannya dan mengorbankan perhatian mu untuknya hanya karena kesibukan pekerjaan mu. Pastikan kau orang pertama yang mengetauhui setiap tumbuh kembangannya. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkata atau berlaku kasar padanya, untuk tidak memukulnya semarah apapun kau padanya. Diam dan tinggalkan dia sendiri ketika kau sudah tak dapat lagi menahan amarah mu dan biarkan sampai dia siap untuk berbicara pada mu dan meminta maaf. Ajari dia bagaimana menjadi sosok yang pertamakali mengucapkan kata maaf saat ia tau dirinya lah yang bersalah di sana. Beri tahu dia apa itu berbagi. Berjanjilah untuk mendidiknya menjadi seorang yang kuat. Kuat bukan berarti dia melakukan segalanya dengan kekerasan, kau pasti mengerti kan? "_

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan istrinya. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Sebelum isi kepalanya berfikir terlalu jauh sang istri sudah terlanjur kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dan membuat Chanyeol mengabaikan rasa-rasa aneh yang berlarian di dada nya sejak tadi._

 _"_ _Beritahu ia apa itu berusaha apa itu bekerja keras. Yang terpenting.. apa itu bersabar. Ajarkan ia untuk selalu bersyukur atas apa yang telah ia miliki. Buat ia menjadi sosok mengagumkan pada semua yang berada di sekelilingnya saat beberapa dari mereka justru menghinannya. Berusahalah untuk menjadikannya prioritas mu Yeol. Jadilah seorang Ayah yang membanggakan untuknya. Berjanjilah untuk ku Chanyeol-ah berjanjilah untuknya. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi panutan terbaiknya kelak. "_

 _Sekuatnya ia berusaha menahan getaran di suaranya, sekuatnya ia berusaha menahan aliran dikedua matanya. Perih sekali, namun ia berusaha terus menahannya._

 _"_ _Tentu… aku akan selalu mengingatnya aku berjanji pada mu, pada bayi kita. Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, melihatnya tumbuh dan menjadi sosok yang membanggakan " Chanyeol berkata di balik kameranya. Pria itu tersenyum lantas memeluk erat-erat sang istri._

 _"_ _Nee …"_

 _Wanita cantik itu memeluk dengan erat dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol hingga membut Chanyeol terhuyung ke belakang dan kamera yang di genggamnya sedikit terguncang. Chanyeol menampakkan raut terkejut namun tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut sang istri setelahnya._

 _"_ _Yeol-ah tak bisa kah kau hentikan semua ini? kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik sayang. lalu kita bisa kembali ke Korea menemui Appa. Aku yakin dia akan senang dan merestui kita. Dulu Appa selalu mengatakan jika kelak ia memiliki cucu ia ingin seorang laki-laki yang pertama"_

 _Pelukan itu terlepas dan Chanyeol merasakan kini lengannya terasa hangat oleh cengkraman kedua tangan itu._

 _"_ _A-aku tak bisa sayang. Ss-setidaknya untuk saat ini. Percayalah, setelah anak kita lahir aku berjanji akan membicarakan ini dengan Kris Hyung. Percaya pada ku. " Chanyeol mengelus punggung juga rambut sang istri sambil mengecup sisi kepala wanita itu lembut, dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terpejam._

 _Chanyeol merasakan dadanya begitu sesak._

 _"_ _Entahlah Yeol. Aa-aku takut " Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi kanan leher Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Tenanglah sayang. Kau hanya sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak enak. Tenanglah " Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil wanitanya. Menyalurkan ketenangan di sana._

 _TING! TING!_

 _Bell apartemen mereka yang berbunyi sontak mengalihkan suasana aneh yang mulai terasa. Chanyeol yang pertama melepas pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mengelus pundak sempit itu._

 _"_ _Sepertinya ada yang datang, bisa kau lepaskan lengan mu sayang. Aku akan membuka pintunya "_

 _Mengangguk, dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mebukannya._

 _Wanita itu meraih kamera yang tadi Chanyeol letakkan di sampingnya sebelum beranjak membuka pintu, ia melihat isi video yang baru saja ia buat bersama Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba butiran halus nan bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya. Entahlah ia tak mengerti tapi semenjak tadi pagi sejak ia membuka kedua matanya tepat pukul 06.00 pagi tadi, ia merasa ada seperti godam besar mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jantungnya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Fikiran-fikiran seperti apakah ia akan bisa bersama Chanyeol sampai bayi ini lahir, Akankah ia bisa menyentuh bayi ini setelah kelahirannya, akankah ia bisa merawat bayi ini kelak hingga ia tumbuh dewasa berdua bersama Chanyeol, tanpa di undang berkeliaran memenuhi kepalanya. Berat, seperti batu yang menekan kuat tempurung kepalanya dadanya berdenyut tak karuan memikirkan itu._

.

.

' Dia begitu mirip dengan Umma. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan yang sama persis seperti itu. Umma… aku merindukan mu '

Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jongin. Mereka sama-sama terdiam menikmati keheningan yang ada, baik Jongin maupun Sehun tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara mereka. Untuk beberapa saat Jongin memang tak menghiraukan kediaman Sehun sekembalinya ia dari kedai, tempat yang Sehun katakan menjual _Patbingsu_ ,n namun nyatanya Sehun kembali tanpa sebungkus _Patbingsu_ pun di tangannya, dan Jongin terlalu pemalas hanya sekedar untuk bertanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jongin mulai menyadari keanehan Sehun. Agak merasa janggal juga, karena Sehun terus diam selama perjalanan. Biasanya mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang menimbulkan keributan di dalam mobil seperti rap battle, sitting(?) dance battle, bermain game di psp, bermain ending word game, bermain gunting-batu-kertas lalu saling memukul, atau apapun yang menurut mereka menyenang namun tidak dengan hari ini. Jongin yang memandangi keramain Kota Seoul sambil mendengarkan music melalui mp3-nya dan Sehun yang hanya terus diam sambil memegang pundak kirinya dan menatap kosong jalan melalui kaca mobil, seperti menerawang.

' terlihat tidak baik-baik saja ' fikir Jongin saat ia tak sengaja memperhatikan Sehun.

" Hun-ah kau bilang membeli _Patbingsu?_ **"** Jongin mencoba mengusik kesunyian di dalam mobil berisiskan 3 orang manusia itu. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari panggilan Jongin karena Sehun yang tidak menyautinya dan malah tetap pada lamunannya.

" Sehun-ah ! " terpaksa Jongin mendorong sedikit pundak Sehun untuk menyadarkannya.

"sshh.. n-nee? " Sehun mendesis entah kesakitan atau terkaget, Jongin tidak mengerti. Sehun juga menjawab pertanyaan Jongin agak tergagap dan tak beraturan seperti menutupi sesuatu Jongin tentu menyadari itu.

" CK! Apa yang mengganggu fikiran mu? " Tanya jongin tanpa basa basi.

Sedang Sehun hanya sedikit melirik kepada Jongin kemudian kembali menatap jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Sesaat berlalu terdengar helaan nafas pendek dari Sehun, ia tau sulit baginya menyembunyikan satu hal pun dari Jongin. Apalagi Jongin sudah menatapnya dengan khawatir sekaligus curiga seperti itu, jelas Sehun sudah mengerti situasinya meski bukan persoalannya. Mereka terlalu dekat hanya untuk menyadari perasaan satu sama lain, itu terlalu mudah.

" Hanya sedikit lelah Jong "

Sehun tetap memilih diam dengan perasaanya dan menyembunyikannya dari Jongin. Sehun sendiripun sebenarnya bingung jika ia bercerita, apa yang harus ia ceritakan? Ia kan hanya melihat wanita itu hari ini saja tidak untuk sebelumnya dan kebetulan wanita itu hanya mirip saja dengan ibunya. Lalu apa? Kenapa ia bisa sedalam ini memikirkannya. Semua seperti berkecamuk di kepala Sehun dan ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Dan untuk kali ini Jongin hanya mengangguk atas alasan Sehun dan tak mau bertanya lebih jauh walau ia benar-benar tidak puas dengan itu.

Jongin tau pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun, hingga membuatnya sediam ini.

.

.

.

"ckk! Haahh…. Ku mohon Lepaskan aku untuk kali ini saja "

" Jwoseonghamnida Baekhyun Agasshi, tapi perintah Sajangnim mengharuskan Agasshi untuk segera pulang sekarang juga "

Pria-pria bertubuh besar nan kekar itu berdiri tegak mengelilingi tubuh wanita mungil yang mereka panggil Baekhyun itu, mereka seakan benar-benar takut jika Baekhyun akan melarikan diri dari mereka jika mereka memberi sedikit saja celah untuk Baekhyun jadi mereka mutuskan membuat lingkaran untuk menutup seluruh akses Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri. Benar-benar meyusahkan dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja, fikir Baekhyun muak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap pada posisi awalnya sedikit membungkuk dan menumpu kedua telapak tangannya di atas kedua lututnya sambil menghela-hela nafasnya, lelah. Ia menatap bengis seluruh wajah bodyguard suruhan Ayahnya, Baekhyun merasa benar-benar ingin menggigitnya hingga daging berotot di lengan itu terlepas satu persatu.

" Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah kembali kerumah itu lagi! katakan padanya seperti itu! " Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah para bodyguard tersebut, ia bersiap dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk melarikan diri dari pria-pria mengerikan di hadapannya. Namun karena Baekhyun yang tidak sadar jika di balik punggungnya juga berdiri beberapa bodyguard lain akhirnya saat Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ia pun langsung menubruk salah satu tubuh kekar dari beberapa bodyguard-bodyguar tersebut. Dan mereka tanpa berfikir panjang lagi langsung membawa tubuh Baekhyun menuju ke dalam mobil mereka yang terpakir tak terlalu jauh dari area itu.

" Yakk! Lepaskan " dan saat tubuh kekar itu mulai mengapit kedua lengannya Baekhyun pun hanya sanggup bertriak-triak dan pasrah sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong di sekelilingnya. Yang pada akhirnya sia-sia karena mereka tak akan mungkin melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

" ….. _Saya Park Chanyeol selaku CEO dari Eldorado Group bersama Kris Wu selaku CEO Thunder Group dengan ini resmi_ _memperkenalkan Gadget terbaru perusahaan kami. SilverCurl Memopad. Memopad ini di khususkan untuk para pebisnis dan pelajar agar mempermudah pekerjaan dan segala kegiatan mereka di bidang pencatatan dokumen dan hal-hal penting tertulis yang harus mereka simpan, tanpa harus bersusah payah menulis di buku memo atau membawa laptop yang cukup memakan tempat. Dengan kapasitas memory penyimpan data yang unlimited juga fasilitas back up yang dapat di atur ulang dengan mudah ini sangat membantu anda yang memiliki jadwal padat dan dokumen kerja yang sangat penting untuk menyimpan itu semua tanpa khawatir memo atau dokumen yang tersimpan akan hilang atau terhapus…._

… _..Saya juga berharap produk baru kami ini dapat mempermudah para pebisnis muda Korea Selatan untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka di massa depan. Terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang telah membatu dalam segala proses pengerjaan hingga peluncuran hari ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih._ "

PROK PROK PROK ….

Suara riuh tepuk tangan berkumandang menandakan susksesnya acara meeting sekaligus peluncuran produk baru dari kedua perusahan electronik besar yang masuk dalam jajaran perusahaan berpengaruh di Seoul itu, sekaligus sebagai penanda berakhirnya meeting hari ini.

Chanyeol dan Kris sama-sama terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka di kursi, masih di dalam ruang meeting yang sudah sepi karena para klien dan tamu yang menghadiri meeting telah membubarkan diri mereka dari ruangan tersebut.

" Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama produk ini kita luncurkan juga Hyung. Aku lega sekali " Chanyeol berujar sangat bahagia terlihat dari senyumnya yang mengembang penuh kelegaan. Tangannya merenggangkan ikatan dasinya.

" Aku juga. Aku harap produk ini akan sukses di pasaran seperti beberapi produk kita terdahulu Yeol. " Chanyeol dan Kris melepas dasi mereka dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja mereka kemudian duduk tegak saling berhadapan. Setelah senyum lebar yang ia lihat sedetik lalu kini tiba-tiba Kris melihat Chanyeol seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" Ada apa lagi? " Kris coba mengintrupsi Chanyeol.

" Aku melupakan sesuatu… " Chanyeol memandang kosong kepada jendela yang terdapat di dalam ruangan.

" Sesuatu? " Kris bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

" Hyung kita masih memiliki satu proyek lagi kan? Dan… meeting di mulai minggu depan " Chanyeol sedikit melemah di kalimat terakhirnya dan Kris dapat mendengar itu. Kris sangat tau proyek apa dan menyangkut pihak-pihak mana saja yang akan bergabung dalam proyek mereka kali ini. Proyek penting penuh tantangan bersama orang paling menantang dalam hidup Chanyeol.

" Kita siapkan segalanya. Tenang saja " Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol dan beranjak dari kursinya bersiap pergi dari ruang meeting.

" kajja! Kau akan menjemput Sehun kan? "

.

.

.

 _BBRAAAKKKKK! ! ! !_

Pintu kayu berwarna _dark chocolate_ itu terbuka lebar dengan sangat kerasnya akibat satu dobrakan kuat dari sosok wanita mungil yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang baru saja terbuka paksa akibat dobrakannya yang kuat. Wanita itu berdiri tegak dengan wajah memerah menegang, dadanya naik turun berusaha menekan emosinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak segera berlari lalu mengamuk dan mengobrak abrik isi ruangan di depannya itu.

Sedang di dalam ruangan tersebut, seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di balik meja yang persis menghadap pintu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas di dalam sebuah map yang entah apa isinya. Raut wajah paruh baya itu benar-benar tak menampakkan kekesalan atau keterkejutan karena dentuman pintu yang di dobrak barusan lumayan menimbulkan suara yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat sesorang yang selama ini telah sangat sulit ia temui dan kini orang itu telah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah yang amat dirindukannya.

" Apa kabar wahai putri ku? " Pria paruh baya itu memberikan senyum kemenangan yang menyebalkan, membuat sosok di hadapannya mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Rasanya ingin sekali meninju, ya meninju tembok saja.

" Tak usah berbasa-basi Appa! Katakan sebenarnya apa mau mu! " Teriaknya tanpa sopan santun.

" Oh anak ku, kau tampak terburu-buru duduklah dulu " Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja miliknya.

" Hentikan. Atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga " Wanita itu, Baekhyun, ia sudah benar-benar tak sabar dengan semua ini dan ingin segara enyah dari sini namun fikirannya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan apa mau Pria paruh baya yang murni berstatus sebagai Ayah kandungnya tersebut.

" Baiklah-Baiklah. Kau bertanya apa mau ku? " Bekhyun tidak menjawab, lebih mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan sang Ayah

" Keinginan ku tetap sama yaitu- "

" Jika keinginan mu tetap ingin menjodohkan ku dengan rekan bisnis mu yang duda beranak satu itu aku tak mau! Sampai Korea Selatan bergeser ke Maldives pun aku tetap tak mau! " Baekhyun memotong ucapan sang Ayah dengan lantang dan berapi-api. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping dengan mengangkat dagu, membuat Ayahnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan putrinya.

" YA! Anak nakal aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat ku" me-melototkan matanya pada Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun sii objek pemelototan(?) sama sekali tak merasa takut dan malah menatap dengan sengit sang Ayah yang duduk di hadapanya.

"Aapppaaa!~ Berhenti berfikir aku tak akan memiliki jodoh~! " Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan merendahkan tubuhnya di samping kursi sang ayah. Baekhyun berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, ia merengek-merengek tak tau malu kepada ayahnya sambil memeluk lengan yang tak lagi sekekar beberapa tahun silam itu, lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya begitu keras.

Melihat itu sang Ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kelembutan memenuhi garis wajahnya, mengingatkan akan Baekhyun kecil dahulu saat Baekhyun datang dan merajuk padanya minta di belikan 5 permen kapas dengan rasa berbeda. Persis seperti itulah ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini. Menggemaskan.

" HA..HA…HA..HA " Di dalam ruangan bertuliskan CEO BYUN tersebut, tawa khas seorang pria paruh baya itupun akhirnya menggema dan memecah arua dramatis yang di ciptakan oleh kedatangan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Oh lihatlah lengkungan mata itu mirip sekali dengan milik Baekhyun. Persis sekali.

" Appa! Kau memaksa ku datang kemari sampai mengutus para _bulldog_ mu hanya untuk menertawai ku seperti ini. Kau tau kau menghancurkan acara belanja-belanja ku bersama Lay Unnie dan Xiumin Unnie! Aku berlari kesetanan saat melihat mereka berada di Mall. Aku sampai menabrak seorang siswa high school untungnya dia tak meminta ganti rugi pada ku karena aku melupakan tas ku yang ku titipkan pada Lay Unnie. Kau benar-benar merusak acara ku Appa. Appa benar-benar membuat ku marah sampai ke kepala ku " Baekhyun lekas menghentikan rengekan kekanakannya dan melepas pelukan di lengan ayahnya dengan hentakan sebal.

" Aigo~ anak ku ini sebenarnya, berapa usiamu. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk tak pulang ke rumah 1minggu ini heh? "

Baekhyun hanya memberengut tak menjawab. JinKi mencubit gemas pipi putri tunggalnya. Jinki mengusak poni coklat putrinya lalu meraih sebuah foto di atas meja kerjanya, menatapny penuh haru. Baekhyunpun hanya diam dan berkedip, memperhatikan saja apa yang sedang di lakukan sang Ayah. Sejenak ruang kerja berwarna dominan perpaduan seluruh warna soft itu lengang tanpa ada yang bersuara Jinki yang memandangi bingkai foto di depannya dan Baekhyun yang hanya diam menikmati kesunyian dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah, namun kali ini iya menyandarkan pelipisnya dengan manja di lengan Ayahnya.

" Appa hanya ingin melihat mu bahagia Baekhyun.. Appa harus memastikan kau hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Itu janji Appa padanya Baek. " Suaranya yang bergema mulai memecah keheningan, tegas namun masih terdengan lembut di dalamnya. Ia menatap foto yang ia pegang dan juga menatap Baekhyun secara bergantian lalu pandanganya kembali terpaku pada sosok di dalam bingkai foto di genggamannya. Baekhyun tak bersuara dan lebih memilih mendengar kelanjutan kalimat sang Ayah.

" Appa hanya ingin kau bersama seorang yang benar-benar baik untuk mu. Setidaknya Appa sudah menilainya. "

" Apa aku benar-benar membuat Appa takut? " Tanya nya, seraya menunduk dan memilin jemarinya, Baekhyun merasa sangan sulit walau hanya sekedar untuk mendongak dan menatap Ayahnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa ada yang mengganjal di ujung dadanya saat membahas hal ini.

Pernikahan.

Selalu seperti ini.

" Ya. Appa takut, sangat takut Baekhyun.. " Jinki menatap sendu Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Matanya berkilau oleh cairan.

" Appa takut kau mendapat lelaki yang tidak benar-benar mencintai mu. Appa takut kau tersakiti karena pria yang salah. Appa sangat takut " Suaranya terdengar serak namun jelas.

" Tapi Appa, aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu atau bertatap muka dengannya" Baekhyun berucap lirih.

" Maka dari itu Appa meminta mu untuk berkenalan. Berkenalan saja tak lebih. Dan jika nantinya akan ada sesuatu yang lebih atau tidak. Itu di luar kendali Appa "

" Tapi Dia memilik seorang anak Appa. Ternyata Appa benar-benar serius menjodohkan ku dengan seorang Ahjusshi hikss.. " Baekhyun malah terisak. Air matabuayanya mengalir begitu saja dan membuat Ayahnya malah tertawa terbahak.

" ee-eh? Ahhjusshi? "

Jinki diam dan melempari pandangan bingung kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"… Pagi ini Appa begitu menyebalkan karena terlambat membangunkan ku dan melupakan pesanan bunga yang aku pesan untuk Umma hari ini. Appa juga juga membiarkan keadaan dapur, ruang tamu dan balkon berantakan padahal membersihkan itu semua adalah tugas Appa. Sama seperti minggu lalu Appa melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan berakhir dengan aku yang membereskan semua kekacauan yang Appa tinggalkan. Aku lelah Umma… aku juga sedang dalam mode marah pada Appa. Jadi Umma jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba mempercayai apapun yang Appa katakan Arraseo " Sehun mengangguk-angguk di akhir katanya, ia begitu antusias dalam pembicaraannya dengan sang Ibu.

" Ya! Sehunnie Appa tidak mel- "

" Ssst.. Appa diamlah aku sedang berbicara. Ini bukan giliran Appa, jadi jangan mengganggu ku "

Chanyeol baru saja berusaha mencoba melakukan pembelaan diri dari segala tuduhan yang Sehun lontarkan untuknya. Namun, sudah kalah oleh Sehun yang terburu memutus ucapannya. Sehun langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya bersiap untuk memulai do'anya, melihat itu Chanyeol bungkam seketika dan sontak menghentikan niat pembelaan dirinya. Chanyeol terdiam sengaja membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, agar Sehun juga lebih nyaman saat mengucapkan kata demi kata dalam do'anya untuk sang ibu.

" Baiklah… Tuhan jaga Umma ku biarkan ia bersama Mu dengan damai di surga. Umma… ku harap kau selalu tersenyum di sana melihat ku dan Appa di sini. Aku percaya jika kau selalu berada bersama kami. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untuk diri ku sendiri, Umma juga Appa. Selalu melalukan segalanya dengan baik, makan dengan baik, belajar dengan baik melakukan hal-hal baik dan berusaha membahagiakan orang-orang di sekeliling ku. Umma… aku menyayangi mu. Ayo kita berkumpul di surga suatu hari nanti. "

Sehun tersenyum dalam pejaman matanya. Tanpa Sehun ketahui, di belakangnya Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Setelahnya Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga yang kemarin ia usulkan pada Ayahnya, di atas sebuah makam berlapis rumput hijau yang nampak terawat dengan nisan batu keramik hitam bertuliskan Hangeul " Kang Hyun Ah " menggunakan nama keluarga aslinya. Sambil tersenyum manis Sehun mengusap batu pusara mendiang sang ibu sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya utuk berganti posisi dengan sang Ayah.

Sesuai rencana mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol hari ini tengah berada di sebuah taman pemakaman yang bisa di katakan lumayan elite di kawasan kota Seoul untuk mengunjungi makam Hyun Ah istri Chanyeol yang juga Ibu Sehun. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Walau di warnai dengan sedikit teriakan satu sama lain di pagi hari tadi, tetapi mereka tetap merasa sangat antusias. Mereka memang akan selalu antusias dan bersemangat seperti itu setiap harinya jika menyangkut orang terkasih mereka.

" Aku selesai, saatnya untuk Appa. Jangan katakan hal apapun pada Umma, karena percuma saja. Umma tak akan mempercayai Appa. " Sehun berbicara sangat percaya diri menggunakan nada mengejek yang lucu pada Chanyeol. Smirk andalannya pun tak lupa ia pamerkan pada sang Ayah. Bukannya marah atau kesal Chanyeol justru jadi gemas sendiri melihat gaya kekanakan Sehun, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi anaknya.

" Oke giliran Appa~… " Chanyeolpun membalas Sehun dengan nada tidak kalah percaya diri kemudian mulai berbicara.

" Selamat pagi Yeobo… Bagaimana pagi mu? " Chanyeol berdiri dan memandangi batu nisan di hadapannya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

" Pertama… adalah tidak boleh percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Aku memang terlambat membangunkannya pagi ini, tapi ini karena aku juga terlambat bangun. Yang kedua… sungguh aku tidak pernah melupakan pesanan bunga untuk mu aku hanya terlambat –lagi- mengambilnya, jadi kami hanya harus sedikit memutar arah untuk mengambil pesanan bunga itu. "

" itu sama saja melup- " dari arah belakang suara Sehun mengintrupsi Chanyeol.

" Sehunnie diam. Tadi adalah giliran mu dan sekarang adalah milik Appa. Jadi tidak boleh mengganggu. " mendengar itu Chanyeol memutar kepalanya lalu membalik persis ucapan Sehun. Sehunpun hanya mencibir dengan mulut bebeknya.

" Dan terakhir aku tidak membiarkannya seperti itu, aku hanya terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat untuk membereskannya. Aku juga tidak pernah meminta Sehun untuk membersihkannya. Aku berfikir akan membersihkannya setelah urusan ku selesai, tapi saat aku kembali semua telah tertata rapi. Awalnya aku sangat senang Sehun mau membantu ku. Hal seperti ini langka sekali ku pikir. Tapi nyatanya anak mu itu benar-benar tak ikhlas dan perhitungan sek- "

" Aku bukannya tak ik- "Sehun lagi-lagi menyauti ucapan Chanyeol saat mendengar penuturan Ayahnya tanpa ingat jika ini bukan waktunya ia berbicara.

" Kau berbicara lagi Sehunnie? " Lagi-lagi Sehun kembali diam saat Ayahnya menegur dirinya untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ekspresi gemas ia tunjukan ketika sang Appa berbalik.

" Dan demi kenyaman bersama, aku mengaku bersalah dan aku akan memberikan apapun permintan untuk Sehun sebagai tanda maaf ku " Chanyeol menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara samar seperti… ' yeesss ' dari arah belakangnya, semuapun tau jika itu sudah pasti suara Sehun. Selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan diri dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Jadi percayalah pada ku…" Lanjutnya.

" Baiklah… Tuhan jaga Istri ku dengan baik, biarkan dia hidup dengan damai di surga bersama Mu. Sayang tetaplah menjadi penerang dalam hati ku dan menjadi pelindung dalam hati Sehun. Selalu menjadikan mu sumber kekuatan kami. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Sehun untuk mu dan untuk kita. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik dan sebisa ku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Kau harus tetap membantu ku di sana. Arra? Aku menyangi mu. " Chanyeol mengakhiri do'anya dengan meletakkan buket bunga di atas makam tersebut sama persis seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi Sehun dan Chanyol berkunjung ke makam HyunAh, sepulangnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Sehun pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan mereka.

Seperti yang telah Chanyeol janjikan pada Sehun jika ia akan membelikan apapun keinginan Sehun sebagai tanda maafnya, saat mereka sampai di area rak minuman di supermarket tersebut Sehunpun benar-benar mengambil semua varian rasa susu kesukaanya dan itu hampir memenuhi hampir setengah dari trolly yang ia bawa, membuat Chanyeol shock, tidak mengira Sehun benar-benar akan mengambil sebanyak itu.

Sedikit informasi. Sehun adalah The King of Milk atau seorang maniak susu. Dulu saat Sehun masih duduk di sekolah tingkat dasar ia pernah menulis karangan tentang susu dan manfaat dari meminum susu setiap hari, hasilanya benar-benar mengundang tawa dari seisi kelas saat Sehun membacakan karanganya tersebut di depan kelas. Karena saat itu sang guru mengatakan untuk membuat sebuah karangan mengenai Apa yang mereka lakukan saat hari libur. Tapi Sehun malah bercerita tentang segala macam susu. Chanyeol juga sangat tau jika putranya itu adalah susu holic(?) jadi ia sering menggunakan itu saat Sehun merajuk padanya.

" Susu coklat susu strawberry susu vanilla susu pisang. Susu bubuk susu kotak sus- "

" Sehunnie hentikan. Ya Tuhan kenapa semua kau masukkan ke dalam keranjang? Ambil secukupnya untuk mu saja. "  
Chanyeol mengehentikan kebrutalan Sehun dengan segala macam susu susunya dengan gerakan kedua tangannya menghalangi pergerakan Sehun. Chanyeol jujur sedikit frustasi saat melihat Sehun dengan santainya mengambil lalu memasukan semua susu susu itu ke dalam trolly. Bukan apa-apa hanya hanya saja itu terlalu berlebihan. Chanyeol fikir sebaiknya mengambil secukupnya sesusai kebutuhan saja dan jika habis akan langsung membelinya lagi, begitu lebih baik bukan?

" Ahhh~ wae Appa! Wae Wae! Ini semua cukup untuk ku " Rajuk Sehun tak tau diri.

" Tapi itu terlalu banyak Sehunnie "

" Tapi Appa aku menginginkan semua rasa itu. Appa bilang akan membelikannya untuk ku. Appa mulai berbohong " Sehun menyuarakan protesnya dengan lipatan tangan di dada andalannya.

" Tapi tidak sebanyak ini. kau bisa mengambil satu satu dari setiap rasa Sehunie. Ayolah dengarkan Appa, kau sudah besar tidak ada hal-hal kekanakan dengan membeli susu susu sebanyak ini lalu merengak begini. Ambilah secukupnya jika habis kita akan langsung membelinya lagi ahh… tidak Appa sendiri yang akan berlari dan membelinya Otte? "

" Baiklah-baiklah… " Sehun akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan Ayahnya. Ia lalu mengembalikan beberapa kotak dari susu susu tersebut dan menaruh beberapa di trolly nya.

" Anak pintar " Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun dan mengusapi kepala dengan rambut halus itu.

" euumm Appa?..." Sehun memanggil Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah mendahuli langkahnya menuju rak lain.

" Ya sayang? " Chanyeol berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Aku akan ikut berlari bersama Appa " Sehun tersenyum sedetik kemudian. Sedang Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun dan mengusak-usak poni depan Sehun dengan senyum bahagia mengisi sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol berjalan lagi menuju area Sayuran dan Daging, diikuti Sehun di belakangnya sambil mendorong trolly yang sudah terisi dengan belanjaan lain.

" Kau ingin apa Hunie? " Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang bertanya pada Sehun bahan makanan apa yang harus mereka beli. Sebagai patokannya Chanyeol bertanya makanan apa yang sedang ingin Sehun makan. Namun karena Sehun adalah seorang yang tak pernah memilih-milih makanan jadi ia hanya menggeleng. Membiarkan Chanyeol memilih daging dan beberapa sayur untuk mereka masak nanti. Sehun tak akan memilih makanan apa yang akan ia makan jika itu adalah masakan Ayahnya.

" terserah Appa saja. Aku hanya ingin memakan buah apel merah segar " Katanya, lalu tersenyum bulan sabit.

" Baiklah setelah ini kita mencari apel. Ayo kita membeli daging ayam Appa ingin memasak _Samgyetang_ hari ini "

Menurut Chanyeol di musim panas seperti ini _Samgyetang_ adalah makanan yang paling pas untuk di makan. Sup ayam ginseng yang sangat lezat dan menyehatkan. Chanyeol selalu mengutamakan kesehatan di atas segalanya. Untuk Sehun terutama.

Tentu saja.

Di saat tengah memilih milih daging ayam bagian mana yang akan Chanyeol ambil tiba-tiba pergerakan tangannya terhenti sesat mendengar lontaran Sehun yang entah mengapa membuat ulu hatinya terasa nyeri.

" Appa, tadi saat pulang sekolah aku tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh seseorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Umma. Entahlah aku memikirkannya hingga sekarang "

Chanyeol memang menoleh, namun tak lama namun tak juga menjawabnya. Tangannya terjulur kembali memilah daging ayam tanpa suara, juga mengambil semua bahan seperlunya lalu segera melangkah menuju kasir. Benar-benar tak menanggapi Sehun.

.

.

.

" APA! Bagaimana bisa! "

" ….. "

" Baiklah-baiklah aku akan sampai satu jam lagi, dan berusahalah untuk mencari penggantinya secepantnya "

 _PIP !_

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telfonnya dan mendesah lirih.

' Ya Tuhan dimana aku mencari sekertaris baru dalam waktu secepat itu '

Pagi ini begitu cerah menurut Chanyeol jika saja ia tidak mendengar kabar buruk dari bawahannya yang mengatakan bahwa sekertaris yang selalu mendampingnya meeting, pertemuan dengan klien atau segalanya yang berhubungan dengan urusan perusahaan yang selalu ia percaya untuk menyiapkan segalanya entah karena alasan apa harus mengundurkan diri. Chanyeol yang mendengar kabar buruk –menurutnya- itu jelas saja kalut, Karena dua hari lagi ia harus ke Daegu menemui seorang investor untuk proyek barunya lalu dimana ia harus mencari sekertaris pengganti dalam waktu dua hari.

" Sehunie! Paliwa! "

" Nee Appa Chankkamanyeo! "

" Lebih cepat Hunie Appa harus segera ke kantor sekarang! "

Teriakan bersautan memenuhi apartemen itu pagi ini.

Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tamu dan Sehun yang masih di dalam kamarnya sedang bersiap terus saling bertriak satu sama lain sampai Sehun muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa kotak biru berisikan bekal Chanyeol yang sepertinya tertinggal di atas meja makan.

" Berhentilah bertriak Appa. Igeo, kau melupakan bekal mu " Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun telah rapi dan mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang tak asing untuknya.

" Ahh Appa hampir lupa " Senyumnya terkembang sedetik lalu kemudian menghilang.

" Tanda-tanda penuaan "

Sehun berucap acuh, tak memperdulikan ekspresi Ayahnya yang tak terima di katai tua olehnya.

" Appa hanya hampir lupa. Bukan berarti itu tanda-tanda penuaan Hunie "

" Tetap saja. Jika tadi aku tak membawaknnya untuk Appa, mungkin itu akan benar-benar berakhir di tempat sampah nanti malam… dan Appa hanya membuat satu? Yang benar saja? "

" Lalu Appa harus membuat berapa? Bukannya Kau sudah tak mau lagi membawa bekal. "

" Ahh Sehun hampir lupa hehe..tapi aku rindu membawa bekal Appa. Itu untuk ku ya "

" Tanda-tanda penuaan dan… enak saja " Chanyeol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong mendapati sikap Childish Ayahnya pagi ini, dan keributan kecil namun manis itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang kemudian berlari menyusul Chanyeol sambil tak berhenti mencibir.

" Yakk! Appa! Bagaimana Appa bisa mengatai ku tua sedang di sini aku yang berstatus sebagai anak "

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan-omelan dari Putranya yang kini mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

" Selamat pagi Sajangnim.. "

" Selamat pagi Sajangnim….. "

Sapaan dari para pegawainya tak begitu Chanyeol perhatikan ia hanya membalas sedikit mengangguk dan kembali berjalan tergesa menuju ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan sedikit masalahnya dan sesegera mungkin mencari sekertaris pengganti untuknya. Ia berjalan menuju lift yang akan mebawanya ke lantai 5 di mana ruangan pribadinya berada sambil membawa tas serta kotak bekalnya Chanyeol menatap lurus jalan menuju lift.

Namun saat sampai di ambang pintu lift Chanyeol teringat oleh sesuatu sehingga ia ingin berbalik ke arah resipsionist untuk menanyakan suatu hal. Dan ketika ia berbalik, dirinya malah mendapati tubuhnya menabrak seorang wanita yang berdiri tepatdi belakangnya yang mungkin juga akan meggunakan lift yang sama dengannya. Tabrakan tersebut mengakibatkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia genggam terjatuh berantakan dan mengotori lantai kantornya juga mengotori sebuah map yang di genggam oleh wanita tersebut yang ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan kotak bekalnya. Map tersebut terbuka dan isinya bertebaran ke seluruh lantai sampai Chanyeol melirik sekilas isinya dan Chanyeol tau wanita ini tengah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya, terlihat dari salah satu lembar kertas yang bertuliskan Daftar Riwayat Hidup di sana.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di sana menatapi lantai yang kotor sambil memikirkan sesuatu hingga wanita tersebut yang semula berjongkok guna merapikan mapnya juga mengambilkan kotak bekal Chanyeol berdiri lalu menyerahkan kotak bekal itu kembali kepada Chanyeol.

" Kau ini bagaimana! Jika ingin berbalik lihatlah situasi di belakang mu. Kau lihat Map ku jadi kotor begini dan ini kotak bekal mu! "

Wanita itu mengulur kan tangannya untuk menyerahkan kotak bekal itu kembali kepada Chanyeol. Namun sampai beberapa detik Chanyeol tak menyambut uluran tangannya dan malah memelototkan matanya dengan terkejut berlebihan, menatap wanita yang tak lebih tinggi di hadapannya. Chanyeol berdiri tak bergeming. Ia benar-benar merasakan dunianya berheti berputar dan waktu seolah mundur ke waktu enambelas tahun silam. Waktu di mana Sehun, putranya belum ada. Waktu di mana sang istri masih berada di sampingnya. Waktu di mana semua ke indahan itu begitu sempurna. Ya, semua waktu itu seolah kembali padanya saat ia melihat wanita itu, wanita yang baru saja ia tabrak dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita dengan tinggi tak lebih dari bahunya rambut bergelombang sebahu tubuh mungil ramping.

Memiliki bibir setipis sayap kupu-kupu dan mata dengan lengkungan layaknya bulan sabit. Semuanya begitu sama.

Apa-apaan ini? waktu sedang mencoba bermain dengannya? Atau waktu justru memberikan kesempatan untuknya?

.

.

" Hei ! Hei " Wanita itu mungkin mulai merasa terancam dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti yang di berikan Chanyeol padanya. Sehingga ia mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol dengan mengipas-ngipaskan Mapnya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

" Eohh nn-nnee. Tt-terimakasih " Chanyeol segera menerima kotak bekalnya dan kembali menatap wanita di depannya.

" Baiklah aku permisi " Baru selangkah Wanita tersebut bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya. Suara Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkah berikutnya yang akan wanita itu angkat.

" Chankkaman! " Chanyeol sedikit bertriak dan wanita tersebut menoleh.

" Neee? "

" Kau melamar pekerjaan? " Chanyeol maju selangkah menuju wanita itu.

" Nee.. " wanita tersebut mengangguk menatap Chanyeol.

" Apa menjadi seorang sekertaris pengganti yang akan menggantikan sekertaris Sajangnim yang sebelumnya? "

" emm.. akupun tak yakin karena aku hanya mencoba-coba saja tapi tiba-tiba mereka memberi tahu ku untuk langsung saja, segera pergi ke lantai 5 mereka mengatakan aku akan di interview langsung oleh Sajangnim. Jadi aku terburu-buru dan maaf aku permisi "

Merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap Chanyeol wanita tersebut segera berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali namun lagi-lagi suara Husky sesorang yang sedari tadi bersamanya itu kembali terdengar dan menggagalkan langkahnya. Kakinya semakin terasa berat saat kalimat itu terdengar jelas di kedua telingannya. Dia itu tak terlalu bodoh hanya sekedar untuk mengartikan perkataan pria di belakangnya ini namun ia tak tau harus bagaimana selanjutnya. Meminta maaf karena sempat memarahi orang itu atau berpura-pura bodoh.

" Aku baru saja kehilangan sekertaris ku dan kau di terima " Suara Chanyeol mengalun tegas dan lugas.

" n-nee? "

wanita itu berbalik perlahan. Pelan sangat pelan dan ia benar-benar gugup bukan main. Ia merasa kakinya seperti daging mentah yang lembek dan tak bertulang sangat sulit menggerakkanya. Rasanya ingin bersimpuh saja.

" Siapa nama mu? "

" Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun Sajangnim " Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah mengucapkan namanya.

" Baik ayo ke ruangan ku " Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

" Nee "

Baekhyun bowed kepada Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol melewatinya kemudian segera mengekori Chanyeol seperti anak itik yang imut.

Selama di dalam lift Baekhyun hanya menunduk tak berani menganggkat wajahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang tak pernah lihat situas dan kondisi jika sedang sebal. Bisa-bisanya ia memarahi pemilik perusahaan. Untung saja ia tak di usir.

Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun tak benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol ini karyawan biasa yang baru beberapa bulan saja bekerja di perusahaan ini. Mana ada seorang CEO setampan dan semuda ini. Oh lihatlah rambutnya yang hitam namun akan tampak berwarna biru jika terkena cahaya itu. Lihat juga tubuh tegapnya dan senyum idiot yang tak ada wibawa-wibawanya sama sekali itu. Yang benar saja. Selama ini dalam bayangan Baekhyun seorang CEO perusahaan itu pastilah tak jauh-jauh seperti Ayahnya yang beruban dan sudah memiliki garis kulit di wajah dan tangannya. Penuh wibawa pastinya.

Baekhyun tau karena rata-rata relasi bisnis Ayahnya seperti itu. Sedang CEO yang satu ini? Oh Ya Tuhan. Apa dia benar-benar CEO dari Eldorado Group yang terkenal itu.

Terlalu tampan.

Tak jauh dari sisinya dan tanpa ia ketahui, sedari tadi Chanyeol tak seincipin melepas tatapanya untuk Baekhyun. Unjung kaki sampai ujung rambut semua tak ada yang terlewatkan dari mata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

" Bisa Kau jelaskan sedikit pengalaman mu? " Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi berdiri di depannya.

" Sebelumnya saya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk kejadian tadi Sajangnim. Jweseonghamnida. Jweseonghamnida "

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam berkali-kali di hadapan Chanyeol.

" Sudahlah tak apa. Itu juga kesalahan ku. Duduklah dan jawab pertanyaan ku " Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol matanya dari Baekhyun. Andai di dunia ini tak ada norma atau apapun yang bisa membuat manusia melakukan segala hal sesuka hati mereka di pastikan Chanyeol sudah memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa pernah melepasnya sama sekali.

Isi kepala Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar.

"Jweseonghamnida. T-tapi ini saya yang pertama Sajangnim. Maksud saya, saya tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dan dimanapun. Dan sungguh saya akan bekerja keras untuk ini "

Baekhyun mengangguk keras mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol tak jadi menerimanya karena tau ia tak memiliki pengalaman apa pun sebelumnya. Lagi Baekhyun menyesali kebodohannya yang tak menuruti Ayahnya untuk mencoba bekerja di perusaahan nya sendiri lebih dulu sebelum bekerja di luar.

Bukannya berniat mengusir atau apa dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti itu malah menghadirkan senyum geli di bibir Chanyeol.

Mengusir? Mengusir kata mu?

" Iya iya aku percaya. Kau ku terima dan resmi menjadi Sekertaris ku mulai hari ini. Selamat bergabung di Eldorado Group. Ku harap kau akan nyaman dan itu mejamu. Dan jangan kuatir aku akan membantu mu "

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, berdiri dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku dan menunjuk menggunakan dagunya sebuah meja lengkap dengan Laptop dan peralatan penting lain di atasnya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukan Chanyeol dan menatap sedikit tak mengerti padanya.

" Mianhamnida Sajangnim. K-keunde… kita berada dalam satu ruangan? " Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati. Sekertaris Ayahnya tak satu ruangan. Lagi-lagi Baekyun mengingat Ayahnya.

" Tentu saja. Apa kau memiliki masalah? "

" Aa-Animnida " Baekhyun menggeleng dan bangun dari duduknya.

" Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini. Silahkan "

" Nee " Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera berjalan kikuk menuju sebuah meja yang hari ini resmi menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun berdebar. Baekhyun harus berpuluh-puluh kali membuang nafasnya hari ini. Selain ini adalah hari pertamanya, satu ruangan dengan sang CEO tampan sama saja dengan siksaan batin.

Uugh… Baekhyun merasa mual, dia terlalu gugup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _TB Continued…._

 _._

 _._

 _Big Laff yaaaa_

 _Yang masi inget sama cerita ini…._

 _Udah banyak sarang laba laba banyak sarang tawonnya. Barusan ngusir gelandangan juga dari sini. Saking lamanya ga update dan ga buka._

 _Mohon maaf untuk typo dan segalanya._


End file.
